Work in Progress
by distortedimage13
Summary: Carlisle gets a phone call one day the summer before Edward's junior year, his best friend's daughter needs a home. All their lives change after this call-and this girl, Edward had seen her before. Can he help her overcome the past? or save her from it?
1. Intro to the Story

Title: Work in Progress

*how much pain can one heart take?*

Written by: KT

Summary:

EPOV, with only a couple chapters/parts in BPOV, when necessary.

Edward, Emmett and Alice are all siblings. Emmett's 1 year older than Edward and Alice who are fraternal twins. Rosalie and Jasper Hale live next door and are twins, the same age as Emmett. Alice and Jasper are dating, as are Rosalie and Emmett.

It's the summer before Edward's junior year that his father gets the call, and agrees to take in his best friend's daughter, because of a promise Carlisle had made to his best friend before he died eleven years ago. The first time Edward sees her when Carlisle brings her home, he remembers her, as if from a dream-her hair like chocolate waves of the ocean, and that blue and yellow Forks police jacket. He knows this is the same girl that's haunted his dreams since he was six, since he never saw her again after that fateful, sorrowful night at the hospital eleven years ago.

She's different now, but not in a good way, and he wants to know why. She's been through so much, is afraid of most people, doesn't talk most of the time and has nightmares no matter what. Her walls are practically impenetrable, but he wants in, something about her calls to him to help her. His father tries to get him to understand, because Edward doesn't know the full story of what's happened, but he wants to help! She's so closed off and broken, but he's there to protect her from the harsh words at school and from the demons at night. Her music's haunting but his music helps calm her. When the letters start coming and things get worse, he knows something needs to be done to save her before it's too late-for her sanity and her life.

A/N: This is my first fic, sorry if it sucks, I'll get the chapters out as I can and hopefully it isn't too bad. Some chapters are gonna be kind of short, some longer-depends on what happens.

***edit 8/2:** forgot to add-this is AH AU...and it's rated M for a reason!!! Bella's dealt with a lot of crap in her life, not very pretty or clean or nice in anyway...so if/when I describe what happened, I may go into details about it, I most likely will actually. Also I'm contemplating having lemons in...later in the story of course, but they'll probably pop up. don't like them, go ahead and skip over them.


	2. Chapter 1: Chocolate Waves of the Ocean

A/N: Like I said in the summary-this is my first fic, so please be kind, but let me know what you think! I'm going to keep writing, and hopefully have the next chapter posted for you tomorrow.

KT :)

also-**_I do not own Twilight!_** Stephenie Meyer has the joys of claiming that, not me

* * *

Chapter 1: Chocolate Waves of the Ocean

Six year old Edward Cullen sat in one of the large, squishy leather chairs in his father's office at the hospital, trying his hardest to not listen to the sounds going on around him. He wasn't too happy about being here, tonight was supposed to be guy night! He was supposed to get time with his father at the movie, but then his father's beeper went off and after making a call to find out what was going on, he knew something was very wrong, because his father started crying. In all his life he had never seen his father cry. This is why he didn't fight with his dad about coming to the hospital on their day, he knew his father would live up to his promise that they'd go again, and that this was very important for him to be here. His father's tears frightened him, more than the sounds of people running around in the hall outside.

Edward could hear shouts of men as they pushed two gurneys down the hall, a little girl screaming and crying "daddy!! no don't take daddy!!", nurses talking, saying things like "that sick bastard" or "the poor girl" and "she'll be all alone", along with shouts of hospital equipment people needed, and the sound of a machine trying to shock life back into somebody. Over all this he could still hear the little girl crying and screaming for her daddy, this is what was bothering him the most-why was no one helping her?! Where was her daddy!? His young mind was able to come up with the idea that maybe it was this girl's daddy on the other gurney, the one they're trying to bring back to life, but he didn't know. Just as the machine stopped, he could hear nurses and doctors start to cry, saying "we've lost him" and "who's going to tell her?" and the door opened, as his father rushed in. He could see tears still streaking down his father's face. "Dad, what's going on?! why is no one helping that crying girl?" he asked.

"Son, people are helping her she's just very afraid and very sad. She's also very hurt and with her being so afraid it's hard for them to help her without making her hurt more," his father explained in a rush, "I'm going to go try to help her now, please keep waiting here for me. I'm sorry," and with that, his father ran out. Within minutes he couldn't hear the girl crying or screaming anymore. Maybe they had given her medicine to help her sleep, hopefully a teddy bear too to make her feel better. When he had fallen out of the tree last year 'because stupid Emmett pushed him,' he thought, they had given him a teddy bear that made him feel better, hopefully they gave her one too.

He could still hear people crying outside, and it was starting to bother him, he didn't want to be near so many upset people when he didn't know what was going on and he didn't know what to do. Edward knew his father told him to stay and wait for him in the office, but he just had to find a quieter spot, his father would find him. He shuffled his feet forward out the door, walking quickly. No one really questioned what he was doing or where he was going-he was the boss' kid, why would they?! Plus, most of them seemed to be too busy crying, or comforting someone else who was crying. He passed groups of men and women all talking, some angry, some sad, some confused even. As he walked down the hall it got quieter. He passed so many doors, opened and closed, until he got to the room at the end of the hall where it was very quiet. He could see in the window on the door, the room was very dark, no TV on, no light for reading or coloring or playing. 'Emmett would be so bored' he thought as he finished scanning the room. There was just a little girl curled up on the white hospital bed. She looked so small laying there, holding tight to a blue jacket with yellow words on it. Edward had seen jackets like that before, some of the men down the hall had been wearing them. He thought for a second, remembering their sad faces-they were policemen! One of them had said something through his tears before he laid his head in his hands, "Can't believe it...I mean...the Chief!" and another man had patted his back.

Edward had no idea what the man had meant, or why he had been crying, but his six year old mind did know this-this little girl was very sad, and she didn't have a teddy bear to hold! She had white bandages wrapped around her arms and one on her leg too, she looked like she'd been outside playing, her face and clothes a bit dirty. He could see the bandage on her hand had a spot that was starting to turn red, meaning she was still bleeding. He ran and got a nurse to come help her, clean the wound so it'd stop bleeding. As the nurse helped her he kept lookign at her and her hair was so very pretty-the color of chocolate, his favorite candy, and so wavy it looked like the ocean rolling in waves across her shoulders and down her small back, shaking as she cried in her sleep. Her crying made him think. So many people around here were crying and upset about something, it was weird! Even his father had been crying, and he had never seen him cry. Edward looked back in on this girl, feeling so sad that she was alone, he started humming a lullaby for her, something that had randomly come into his mind. He sat outside the door, pretending to be in there helping her, and started crying as he hummed. He felt so sad for this girl-for everyone that was upset-he knew it all had to do with her and the man on the other gurney.

As he was thinking he heard footsteps approaching and his father's voice called to him "Edward!" and he turned to look at his father, who's face was still wet, his eyes red and puffy from crying.

"yes dad?" he whispered, still upset for this girl who seemed so alone.

His father looked past him into the girl's room, muttering something like 'oh Charlie....why you?' before he looked up, new tears in his eyes at Edward and asked "I thought I told you to wait in my office for me, what are you doing here?"

Edward responded quietly, "sorry dad, I just...couldn't stand all the noise! It was so quiet down here, and she looked so alone..." he turned to look back at the little girl still sobbing in her sleep.

His father's face and voice softened as tears started coming out again, "yes, Isabella wouldn't be able to handle the noise at all, so I put her down here and asked everyone to give her room some space until she wakes up. She's been through so much..."

"What happened to her, dad? Why is she all alone?"

"Son, I can't really tell you. Maybe one day when you're older, but I can't right now, and it's not something you need to hear about, nor is it my place or my story to tell."

Edward looked thoughtful for a second, "oh right! Only patients can tell other people about what's wrong with them, not doctors right?!"

His father chuckled, although it didn't sound happy at all, "Yes Edward you're right. You learn so fast. Come on son, time to go home. I'm going to need to talk with your mother about all that's happened before coming back here."

"Is someone going to be with her tonight dad?" Edward asked, worried she'd be alone for the whole night.

"Yes, once I speak with your mother, I'm coming back...I need to be here tonight." He reached out his hand for Edward to take, and as he put his small hand in his father's larger one, he looked back one last time into the room, seeing the girl, Isabella, curled up on the large white bed. As they left the hospital, he knew that Isabella, the girl with chocolate hair like the waves of the ocean, her blue and yellow Forks police jacket, and that lullaby, the melody that popped in his head when he thought of comforting her, would stay in his mind, heart and prayers forever.


	3. Chapter 2: Life Changing Call

A/N: Okay so I totally meant to have this up last Tuesday, just a couple days after posting chapter 1...but....yeah, long story short last week was VERY stressful, I still am stressed from it-things aren't fully resolved, but at this point I'm trying to convince myself I don't care anymore.

So here's Chapter 2, sorry for it being late, hopefully chapter 3 will be up sometime soon (within the next couple days) although Harry Potter 6 comes out Tues at midnight and I'm going :D so it may not be until Wed or something....*shrugs*

KT :)

also-**_I do not own Twilight!_** Stephenie Meyer has the joys of claiming that, not me

* * *

Chapter 2: Life Changing Call

**(11 years later)**

The phone was still ringing, annoyingly, the noise raising above even the noise of his piano. "Is anyone going to get that?!?" Edward yelled downstairs. He had been working on composing the piece that had been stuck in his head for 11 years and was trying desperately to finish it to no avail though. Something was missing and he couldn't get passed that huge block, hadn't really been able to much since he began writing it. He glared at the title "Work in Progress" as he hadn't known what to call it, because he didn't know who or what it was about. His first full composition, one that he truly was proud of, was "Esme", one he had written for his mother for mother's day the previous year. Anytime he had thought of Esme, more music would come until he had a complete song in front of him. This time was different, and he couldn't figure out why. So he was frustrated to say the very least and the incessant ringing of the phone was enough to drive him mad.

"Son, can you grab it? My hands are full at the moment!" his father called back.

Sighing, Edward answered the phone, praying it wasn't Tanya, or Jessica, or any of the other crazy stalkers he had, calling...again. "Hello?"

A crisp, feminine voice responded, "may I speak with Carlisle Cullen please?" Edward couldn't tell what it was for sure, but there was something in her tone, a certain aloofness that he resented, almost as the woman thought she was better than him, than Carlisle, and the news she had to deliver didn't affect her any way at all. There was something else though, as if she just wanted this over and done with, she wanted the responsibility gone and to move on with her life. Edward almost snorted, he wanted to move on with his composition, but he didn't see that happening anytime soon, she should be patient-at least she'd get to explain herself to Carlisle and be done with whatever was bothering her.

"One moment please," Edward responded, already moving to go find his father in his office on the second floor. "Dad, phone's for you," he said, and handed the phone to his father as soon as Carlisle had put down the medical journal he had been reading. Edward then grabbed his new book off of the table in the study and sat down, relaxing into one of the leather couches. He knew he wouldn't be able to get any farther in "Work in Progress" today, or anytime soon, so he may as well enjoy a book or two since he had the entire summer to do...absolutely nothing.

"Hello, Carlisle Cullen speaking, how may I help you?" Edward snorted quietly as his father responded so politely, as always, "Oh my!...I see....well I'd need to double check with my wife, but I see no issue with it....WHAT?!? NO! Then my answer is yes! I will not have her taken there!" Edward was shocked and confused to say the least, but he knew his father would eventually explain-he always did. 'well...except for that one time' Edward thought. He tried not to dwell on the chocolate waves in his imagination and heard his father finishing his conversation. "I will call you back as soon as I get my flight arranged to let you know my itinerary details, thank you," and he hung up, collapsing onto the desk, holding his head in his hands and whispering to himself.

Edward couldn't be sure, but he thought he heard his father saying "Oh Charlie...I'm so sorry...you should still be here for her..." but Edward didn't know what to make of it. The only time Edward really remembered his father talking about a Charlie was 11 years ago, that night at the hospital. Edward couldn't remember who he was but he remembered that this man had some significance in his father's life-a very good friend, that Edward was sure of, but what happened to him, Edward couldn't remember. He wondered if this phone call had been about this man, Charlie, but he couldn't be sure. He was sure that Carlisle would tell him when he was ready.

"Edward," his father said quietly, interrupting his contemplation, "can you please head downstairs and ask your mother to come up here?"

"Sure dad," Edward stood to go, but curiosity got the best of him and he turned around to ask, "what was that call about dad?"

His father looked up from his computer where he had been looking something up, Edward was shocked to see all the pain, sadness, and even...fear? Edward couldn't be sure why that would be there, but that and more emotions were in his eyes and flashing across his face, "I'll explain everything later, we'll have to have a family meeting though. First I **must** speak with your mother, it's urgent."

Edward could hear the urgency and sorrow in his father's voice, so he turned and quickly ran down the stairs to the kitchen to find his mother. "Mom?" he asked, his voice faltering a bit at remembering how upset his father was upstairs, interrupting his mother's reading and pulling her attention away from the home and garden magazine she had been flipping through.  
"Yes dear? What's wrong? Do you need help with anything? Maybe a snack or something?" she asked as she started moving around the kitchen island to either comfort him or get him some food, he didn't know, but he knew she'd start doing everything at once if he didn't stop her.

"No mom...dad needs to speak to you in his office, he says it's urgent." His mom paused for a second, seeing the confusion in her son's eyes and hearing the stress in his voice at not knowing what was so upsetting to his father, and hurried upstairs, realizing how urgent it really was. Edward heard the door to his father's office close as he sat himself down on the love seat in the family room.

Emmett, his big, burly brother was on the floor next to the couch, playing a video game along with Jasper, Alice's boyfriend. Said sister was sitting on the couch next to Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend and Jasper's twin, both of them huddled together reading some fashion magazine.

Edward opened his book, trying to read, but he couldn't get his mind off of his father's face, and worried tone of voice. Once again his thoughts were taken back to that night 11 years ago. His father had been even more panicked, and worried before they got to hospital, and after...he had been so remorseful, crying even, and that was saying something, because Edward hadn't ever seen his father cry that much before, or after, that night. Something about this phone call had to be connected to that night, Edward resolved, because that was the only time he could think of that invoked that kind of pain, sadness and would explain even the fear.

He was so distracted he didn't hear his twin calling him, so when she jumped onto the chair next to him, he was surprised, her bubbly voice breaking through his ponderings, "What's up twin?" Alice asked him, just as excited as always.

"Not much I guess," he shrugged, Alice fixed him with such a stern glare that he knew he had to finish that sentence, "I'm just thinking."

Alice bopped him on the forehead, giggling, "no duh Edward! Now...story time!" and she hit his forehead again as she said this. (_A/N: family joke...seemed fitting and something Alice would do_)

"Fine Alice, sheesh!" he chuckled as Alice glared, and then gave him a raised eyebrow, and he knew she wanted more. "Dad got a phone call, and he's worried, and very upset...I just have this feeling like it's something big. His whole demeanor reminds me of this one time 11 years ago-"

"When he took you to the hospital?!"

"Yeah..."

"Well did he say what the phone call was about?" "No, he said we'd have a family meeting, but he had to talk with mom first, and something about arranging a flight, it's apparently very urgent, whatever it is."

"Oh, well okay then! Nothing to worry about! He said he'll talk to us as a family, so I'm sure it's not the end of the world, and regardless-we'll find out anyways!" Alice said, bouncing on her seat, "why don't you go back to your music room? work on your song some more! I'm sure Dad will call us when they're done."

"Alice! I'm not walking all the way up to the attic when mom and dad should be done soon if it was so urgent. Besides, dear twin, in case you haven't forgotten-which I know you haven't because you're constantly reminding me-I'm stuck! I have been since I started trying to write this!"

Alice looked thoughtful and then linked their arms and rested her head on his shoulder, "maybe, oh wonderful twin of mine, you're missing your inspiration. Maybe this change you think that phone call is going to bring will effect this."

"Maybe, damn psychic pixy" Edward grumbled, pushing her slightly with his shoulder before laying his head on Alice's, ignoring her grumblings, once again lost in thought as they all watched the video game going on. He pictured the small girl curled up with that blue and yellow jacket. He knew she was the inspiration he needed, he had known it since the day he started writing the piece. That melody had come into his head 11 years ago along with the image of that girl, broken, lost and crying on the hospital bed. He wondered if she was what/who he needed to finish the song-and give it a name.


	4. Chapter 3: Life Changing News

A/N: oh. my. goodness. I feel like absolute crap right now for how long it's taken me to update this. I've had so much going on, and then to top everything off my computer decided it hated me again and wanted to stop working. I gave it a few days' rest hoping to take care of some of the problems (whatever they are) and I had to make trips to the doctors and school to take care of some crap since it's still summer vacation....needless to say for the last few hours I've been fighting with my computer to get this chapter typed up and get it to let me on the internet so I can post this chapter...I am SO sorry for not getting it out two weeks ago like I said I would. To make it up...I'm gonna do my best to have the next chapter up within the next day or two, depending on my stupid tempermental computer...I already have the next chapter written so I guess it's just a matter of how long it takes me to edit it and get it posted online.

here's to hoping I can get the next chapter up soon :)

KT :)

also-**_I do not own Twilight! _**Stephenie Meyer has the joys of claiming that, not me

* * *

Chapter 3: Life Changing News

Edward's father appeared at the top of the stairs carrying a suitcase and his medical bag, followed closely by his mother. "Kids, we need to talk," he stated calmly, but Edward could see the pain in his eyes and hear the undercurrent of stress and grief in his voice. Jasper and Rosalie stood to leave, assuming it was to be just the family. "No, you two stay, please. This affects everyone in this house, and as often as you two are here, you'll need to be aware and be prepared as well."

Everyone looked at each other confused, as Rosalie and Jasper sat down next to their significant others. It was, of course, Alice who spoke first, breaking the silence sounding as excited as always, "are we getting a puppy?!? Is family coming to visit for a long time?...oh...is Aunt Vivian coming for a long stay?" at this she made a face, and before she could continue her random guessing, she fell silent noticing her mother's teary-eyed expression, and her father's solemn voice as he spoke "no, Alice, quiet please." Alice curled into Jasper's side, finally realizing that something was very wrong.

Edward waited a few minutes as patiently as he could for his father to start explaining, but it seemed as if he was choking back tears, trying to regain his composure. "Dad, does this have anything to do with that phone call?" he finally asked, tired of the silence and worried about the tears and fear in both of his parents' eyes.

His father looked up at him as he answered gravely, "yes, Edward, it has everything to do with that phone call." Carlisle slowly lowered himself into an open arm chair, Esme sitting on the arm, rubbing her husband's back for support. "Eleven years ago, almost, my best friend was murdered. He had a daughter, who was very young at the time. It was a cold February night, but i rushed to the hospital to take care of him and his daughter." As his father took a breath, seemingly remembering that night, Edward wondered if this was the same night his father rushed them from the movies, the night when he was six and he saw her-the girl who inspired his work in progress-the first and only time. "I had promised him I'd help take care of her if something were to happen to him. His job had the potential of being very dangerous, as dangerous as things could get in Forks, but he always said 'you never know that one time something bad happens, it may be the worst imaginable. How ironic that is, as his crime was the worst our city's seen in the last fifty years, but he wanted to make sure she would be safe and well taken care of since her mother had run off when their daughter was very young." Carlisle hung his head and pulled his hair. Esme tried pulling his fingers loose. "I should have done more to stop her!" Carlisle cried softly. Esme pulled him close whispering, "you didn't know! There was no way you could have stopped her."

The kids were shocked, they hadn't seen their parents this upset and distraught in...eleven years. Edward was making the connection now, as they waited for their parents to calm enough to continue explaining what's going on. Edward looked around-Emmett for once looked totally serious, holding Rosalie, who looked very worried. Alice was oddly silent, tears running down her face in reaction to the scene in front of her. Jasper, ever the empath, was holding her even closer than before, rubbing her shoulders softly.

Carlisle looked up apologetically, "her mother came the next day, out of no where, sporting a giant diamond ring. She supposedly had married some well-off minor league baseball player within a few months of leaving home. She claimed that, seeing as she was now her daughter's only living relative, she had every right to take her 'home' with her. I fought so hard to keep her here, to keep my promise," his voice broke again and again, "but her mother was right and so she took my best friend's baby girl away to some place she'd never even thought of going to. Before the case was solved, she was gone-their key witness! was gone. They realized their mistake when it came time for the trial, and their key witness, their largest evidence against the vial murderer, was gone." Carlisle fell silent, lost in memories it seemed. Edward remembered vaguely hearing about a huge case around eleven years ago, but beyond knowing the guy got away with murder (and his father was very unhappy with this) he couldn't remember anything else beyond that. Suddenly Carlisle chuckled humorlessly, "I knew that woman was no good."

Esme comforted him, "you didn't know she'd do this, Carlisle, all we can do now is be there and offer her a home."

Carlisle looked at all the kids, "I can't give you all the details, but Charlie's baby has been found, and needs a home where she can be finally properly looked after. I'd really appreciate all of you paying very close attention, as she's not in the greatest conditions after all she's been through." Everyone nodded and he continued, "she'll have to stay in the room in the attic, as she has frequent nightmares that sleep aids don't help, and we don't want you guys too disturbed if she screams or winds up staying all night. She hardly ever speaks, so don't push her to. She can't handle large crowds, or people being too close to her. So, Alice, no shopping trips or makeovers ok? At least until she's better, if and when that happens..." Alice nodded, "fast and sudden movements scare her, too, so Emmett, no pulling pranks on or near her," Emmett nodded, "I'm so sorry you guys, I know it's a lot of rules and special accommodations for someone you don't even know, but this is my best friend's baby girl...I made a promise..it'd mean a lot to your mother and I if you'd willingly help out and not put up too much of a fuss."

Everyone nodded, all solemn, knowing that whatever happened was really bad if it made their parents react this way. They all wanted to know what happened, but also what they could do to help. Rosalie voiced the question they wondering first, "what happened to her Carlisle?"

Carlisle looked sadly at her, "if she one day wants to tell you guys, that's for her to decide, but I have no place telling you. Plus, I'm now her doctor..." he trailed off, chuckling a humorless laugh again at that, "what I can tell you is that in her almost seventeen years she's gone through more hardships and trauma than most do in a lifetime, so her problems are to be expected. Rosalie, with what you've been through, I'm sure you'll understand and be able to show the compassion you received and that it's possible to trust again." Rosalie nodded, as everyone slowly began to understand the solemn and sad looks from the parents. "I'm taking a private jet to Phoenix now to get her, as a full plane just sounds like a panic attack waiting to happen to her. I'll hopefully be home tomorrow, I'll call when I'm close so you guys can be ready. Please help your mother set up the room and do anything else she asks of you. I love you all, see you soon." with a goodbye, teary kiss to his wife, Edward's father was off, leaving all the teens and a crying Esme silently contemplating the news they just received.


	5. Chapter 4: A Glimpse into her Pain

A/N: **Edit-9/7: **I totally meant to/tried to post this saturday night before I left, but fanfiction was being stupid i guess and wouldn't let me post it....so here's what should've been up 2 days ago...this is a longer chapter than the others, but Bella's got a lot to say...most of this is gonna be from Edward's point of view, so his will be shorter, but there'll be more chapters telling the story....so the times Bella tells what's happening it'll probably be a little longer, focusing on what's happened and whatever....

well obviously i suck...without structure everything falls apart...and since it's been summer vacation...i have no structure...aka everything's fallen apart...good news is school starts on tuesday (for my siblings at least)...yup that's good news because that means i have all day with them gone to use the computer...as my laptop is a piece of crap and decides sometimes it doesn't want to stay connected to the internet (let alone actually work...) for more than..oh say 10 min..makes it hard to write a story and update it and everything...

i'm gonna type this chapter up as fast as possible and post it for you guys...it's from Bella's point of view-about what's going on with her so you can get a peek at what's going on. my family and i are leaving for a 36 hour trip to visit some relatives in Canada on their farm (yay........) so basically i'll have plenty of time to write (in theory)...from the drive there to being bored out of my mind on the farm to the drive home....I'm hoping to get ahead in this story again and maybe i can get another chapter out by monday, maybe tuesday cuz i work monday after we get home.....

anyways-without further ado-here's chapter 4...although i guess i should warn you guys...**not a pretty chapter**...remember Bella's been really traumatized so of course her memories are not going to be happy or pretty in some parts...it all works into the story, sorry if you can't handle a bit of gore or talk of suicide...you could just not read this chapter, but...like i said it's important to the rest of the story...you could maybe skim through the parts that aren't pleasant?!...*shrugs* up to you guys...now for real on with the story...

KT :)

also-**_I do not own Twilight!_** Stephenie Meyer has the joys of claiming that, not me

* * *

Chapter 4: Glimpse into her pain

Numbness, that's all she felt. As she laid in bed, curled close to her father's jacket, waiting for some doctor to come pick her up, her mind was flooded with the damn memories she tried so hard to keep away.

_Fuck it_ she thought, giving in. She may as well, because she'd have to have it out of her system before the doctor came, so no one in this new place, or her old home as it were, could tell exactly how broken she really was.

First came the memories of her father, or the few she had left since she had been so young. Charlie had been a quiet man who'd do anything for his little girl. When Bella was three, her mother abandoned them, seeing their bond and not wanting a daddy's girl, tomboy for a daughter.

Bella grew up never wanting much beyond her father's love and approval. She was clumsy, and he was always there to help pick her up or to comfort her after a hard day at school (or a particularly nasty fall she was so prone to having). She felt like she wasn't missing anything when she was with him. She had a best friend next door, Julie-a girl six months younger than her but they had a lot in common regardless. Whenever her dad would go out with his best friend, Bella would be with Julie. Julie loved to sing and dance, her favorites were always the Little Mermaid, or other Disney princess movies and songs. Bella wasn't too fond of them, but she had fun watching Julie.

Julie moved away when they were about six, off to _boring, lame Michigan_ as Julie had repeatedly called it before they left. Bella was upset for a long time, she missed her best friend. So Charlie took her out places, to games, movies and restaurants to cheer her up. Around Valentines Day he took her out somewhere special. They saw a movie she had been wanting to see, and walked together hand-in-hand through Port Angeles after, towards their favorite Italian restaurant.

On the way there, Bella was taken. The man had a running car nearby and threw Bella in before jumping in himself and racing away, Charlie barely had time to register Bella was gone before the guy was racing away, so he didn't have time to stop him.

Bella quickly learned the guy was James, a sadistic man who had been watching her for weeks, so he told her-and showed her with all the countless pictures he had taken of her, from angles he shouldn't have been able to get. He constantly said she was very pretty, over and over as he hit her every time she cried. He even kept telling her that when he threw her down into the basement because she refused to forget her father and wouldn't stop asking for him.

One night, after over a week, Charlie finally found them. James had thrown her again, landing on a shard of glass that cut her leg before digging into her stomach. James had pulled the glass out, ignoring the gushing blood, and carved a J on her left hand-from her thumb down to her wrist, forever marking her so she would always remember him as James had told her when he explained why he _had to_ do that.

Charlie shot him off of her, but was too distracted by the fact that his baby girl was covered in blood, and more kept coming, and only managed to shoot James in the shoulder, instead of incapacitating him. James pulled out a knife and ran at Charlie, as Bella started screaming and crying. James stabbed Charlie to death, with her crying for her daddy the whole time, laughing at her for her weakness. As other policemen came in and arrested James, Charlie used what was left of his strength to get to Bella and hold her. The last thing Bella remembers is him telling her how much he loves her.

Bella was taken to the hospital, but she didn't remember much after that. She cried for her father, holding tight and refusing to let go of the jacket that he gave her and she had been wearing. Then _she_ came, Renee, Bella's disappearing mother. She insisted Bella come with her, that she would take such good care of her baby girl who she'd missed terribly. Bella didn't get to say good bye to Charlie at his funeral, or to Charlie's best friend, the doctor her had stayed with her and had been so nice to her. The worst part though definitely was that she didn't even get to say goodbye to her dad!

At this thought, Bella started crying harder, clutching the jacket closer to her. It had long since lost the smell of her father, but she felt like it was a form of protection-the only way he could protect her now.

Bella wondered what was wrong with life that she never got to say goodbye-not to her father, not to Jake, and now her mother, although Bella figured it was because of the first two and their impact on Bella that Renee had left.

Jake....Jake had been the best friend she'd had since Julie, and her father. He was able to somewhat piece her back together and make her smile-she always joked and said he was her sunshine. They did a lot of things Bella had done with her father, and she actually was able to go some time without thinking about or crying over her father.

Until the day she walked into Jake s room to find him dead. He had been getting in fights with his dad and not even Bella could console him. She had found his note-it had been written to her, as if he knew she d be the one to find him.

Bella pulled out the old crinkled note she had read so many times:

_Bella,_

_I know this isn t fair to you, but I can t do this anymore! Lindsey_ ((Jake's girlfriend of 6 months))_ has apparently been cheating on me, sleeping with the quarterback at school. Dad can't accept me, and you're all I have, but Bella you don't need all of this baggage! You are so beautiful and will go so far in life....I will only continue to drag you down and take away your beauty by the darkness that is me._

_Whatever happens....it was not your fault._

_I love you. Please forgive me._

_Jake_

_PS....this is not your fault!!!_

Bella didn't get to help stop him from taking the pills, or help get him to a hospital. All she got was a note, the bracelet and charm he hand made for her, and the joy of seeing yet another major person in her life dead.

She lost the happiness and sunshine she had managed to get from being around Jake, and went back to being a living zombie. She barely spoke, and still had problems being close to people. Her mother was so angry that Bella wasn't a peppy cheerleader, outgoing with lots of friends to bring home so Renee could flaunt the gorgeous mansion bought on her new husband's large baseball salary. ((yeah yeah i know Phil only played minor league, but...allow me some creative room lol)) Renee loved showing off and shoving in other people's faces that she had more money than them.

Then, two days ago, Bella had come home from grocery shopping to find Renee gone, a For Sale sign in the yard and yet another note. Bella pulled this note out, it wasn't as crinkled, and definitely not as sentimental:

_Bella,_

_Dear, I don't want to lie and say I'm sorry. So I'm just going to go. I picked you up all those years ago, hoping to have a daughter to share this life with, sadly you don't fit that roll. I contacted a woman in child services who helped me out last time, she'll figure out a place for you. Perhaps dear Charlie's best friend Carlisle will take you in. It doesn'__t matter to me anymore._

_I'm now free from you-you're not pretty enough, nor happy enough...Hope you find somewhere you fit in._

_Goodbye._

Bella couldn't believe how harsh and blunt Renee had been, but then again she had always told Bella she wished Bella was prettier. The worst part of the note though was the casual way she had thrown around Charlie's name, like he was as crummy to Renee as Bella was. Bella loved her dad more than anything still, and that had hurt the worst out of all of the note, not even the lack of signature had brought tears the way the insult to her father's name had.

So here she was, alone, crying, unwanted and so broken...waiting for someone she didn t know, or remember, to come pick her up and to take her to another place where she wouldn't be wanted, would still be ugly, and they would probably leave her too.

"Isabella?" she heard a man's voice ask. He sounded polite and sweet, spoke softly to not startle her, and he looked gorgeous-he was tall, blond, pale, but still looked like a movie star. "I'm Carlisle, your father and I were best friends, I don't know if you remember me." He was approaching slowly, which she appreciated.

"It's Bella, please, and sorry no I don't remember you. Are you the doctor they sent to take me away?" Bella responded timidly.

"Oh Bella. It s okay that you don't remember me. I promised your dad I'd take care of you, so I was thinking you could come and live with me and my family, would that be okay?"

"Better than being homeless" she mumbled, blushing slightly.

Carlisle chuckled before grabbing her bags to head out. "On the way back to Forks I can tell you about my family, would that be okay?" Bella shrugged and they got in the now-loaded car to head to the airport. "I'm married, and have three kids. Well two of them are in relationships and the other two are neighbors so they're over all the time-may as well say that I have five kids. Esme's my wife, Emmett's the oldest, he's dating Rosalie, who's his age, a year older than you. Then Edward and Alice are twins, your age. Alice is dating Jasper, Rosalie's twin. You could probably learn more about us if you asked any questions you had....so any questions about us Bella?"

Bella hesitated, "umm....do they know?...about what's wrong with me I mean?...and what's happened?..." she finally asked, nervously.

"They know that you don't like being in crowds, or close to people, that sudden movements scare you, you don't talk much and you have sleeping problems. They understand you have had a hard life and need people to be sympathetic. Rosalie's had some trauma in her past, too. So they all understand that it's your story to tell and you will if you ever feel comfortable enough." Carlisle explained, patiently.

At this point they were on the airplane already. Carlisle had gotten a private jet just for them, so she wouldn't have to sit in a crowded plane. Bella was amazed at how thoughtful he was, how it seemed he was actually being considerate of what she needed and taking care of her. "Thank you," she whispered, "for that, and the plane..."

"Bella," Carlisle sat across from her, his eyes full of compassion, understanding and a bit of sorrow, "Charlie was my best friend, like a brother to me. I promised him I'd take care of you if it was ever necessary. The only reason you didn't come home with me after...." he paused, his breath slightly shaky... "after everything happened was because Renee had your birth certificate, proving she was your mother. I fought for you, I swear! but I'd like you to give at least my wife and I a chance. I'll understand if you can't let my kids in, but at least let us try?"

Bella was stunned by the news and didn't quite know what to think, so she nodded. Both of them falling into a comfortable silence for the rest of the plane ride to Bella s new-old home.


	6. Chapter 5: Setting up for an adjustment

A/N: I'd say sorry, but looking at my track record I guess I'm posting sooner than normal...but I feel bad cuz this is really just a filler chapter in between Carlisle leaving and then coming back home, just so you guys get a peak at what they're doing for Bella and see some of Edward's thoughts on everything...I already have the next chapter written, but I like to stay at least a chapter ahead so until I finish chapter 7 I dunno if I'm going to post Chapter 6...*shrugs* school starts in...24 min for me (technically it started wed last week but the joys of only having 2 classes, each class only meets 1 night a week, and one's monday nights and the other's tuesday nights...so I start tonight...have my laptop with me and I may actually be able to get some writing in during class...slacker I know, but I've taken both of these classes already, I just need to improve my grade. so we'll see what happens...

without further ado-here's chapter 5...(ps...sorry for any spelling mistakes, I blame the lack of Microsoft Word on my laptop....lol)

also-**_I do not own Twilight!!!_** Stephenie Meyer gets the joys of claiming that...not me.

* * *

Chapter 5: Setting up for an adjustment

She was coming here...the girl that had been the inspiration for his most amazing song...so far at least. However that was also his most infuriating piece to date, because it's the only one he's been unable to finish. Edward sat on the steps contemplating the change that was about to happen.

After his father had left, Edward had gone to comfort his mother while his siblings were with their significant others, comforting or being comforted. He felt that brief pang of jealousy thinking about how he again is the odd man out, but focused on comforting his mother. She had pulled herself together with the knowledge that someone needs her to take care of them.

She had whipped herself and the kids into a frenzy getting the attic room cleaned and sent the girls out shopping to buy supplies for the room, keeping with a darker, warmer theme not too unlike Edward's room. The girls had come back followed by a truck full of their purchases. They had found a dark brown suede futon that was very cushiony (probably not a word, but who cares...), the bed, dresser and desk were made of a deep rich cherry wood. The headboard of the bed had intricate flower designs weaving all over it. The drawers of the desk and dresser had a similar, but more simple pattern on them. They had bought satin sheets that were a deep blue to match the walls and a deep burgundy duvee to match the curtains and "work as the contrast color to all the blue" as the girls, and his mother, had said.

Edward helped his mother finish organizing and straightening the furniture in the room and sat down on the futon to admire the finished room. His mom had made a bouquet of flowers out of her garden, the prominent flower in it was freesias. The bouquet was the "splash of bright colors" in the room that seemed to balance out all the dark colors. The walls were bare, but how do you hang pictures for someone that you don't (or barely in the case of his mom and dad) know?...truth is you can't...There were only two pictures in the room-one was on the desk and it was a picture of the girl and her father, and the other picture was on the stand next to the bed, it was of just her father in his police uniform. Apparently Carlisle had a few pictures of the man, and some of the girl in his study, as they had been best friends, and they thought she would appreciate having them.

As they had worked, Edward's mother had told him about how Charlie had been Carlisle's best friend for most of their lives and how he was a cop, Chief of Police even, and had been killed trying to rescue someone who had been close to them. She said maybe one day he could hear the full story, but she didn't know all the details so he'd have to ask his father, and even then it wasn't that happy or good of a story so his father may choose to wait a few years until they believed everyone ready for the story. Edward couldn't help but put the pieces together, though, or try to at least...It made sense for him to be the man who died all those years ago when he had seen the brown-haired girl, and it made sense that she was his daughter...so was she the one that had been held hostage after being kidnapped?...she had been injured pretty badly from what he had seen that night. An errant thought crossed Edward's mind-had her father been killed right in front of her when he came to rescue her?! That would be horrible!

But that could explain some of her issues...the rest couldn't quite be explained by the fact that she had been kidnapped and held hostage though..had she been tortured too? Edward knew there was no way his mother would tell him even if she knew, so he'd just have to wait for his dad to get home to talk to him, 'if he'll even tell me' he thought.

All that was left to do now was wait...so Edward grabbed a book to read and settled in on a couch in the living room where he could watch the guys make fools of themselves competing on the games, and their girlfriends sitting behind them cheering them on, everyone laughing at the stupid mistakes being made and of course, making fun of the loser of each round.

Edward sat back, enjoying the scene in front of him and wondering in the back of his mind if this new girl would fit into their family, or if it would take time-considering all his father had told them about her. He also wondered if she would still bring the song to him...or if all she had been through had changed her somehow. Seeing as Edward had no clue why she inspired him with that song, he had no way of knowing how to get the inspiration back...or...well...anything actually.

The phone rang and everyone jumped. It was Carlisle, calling to say that their plane was approaching the airport and they would be landing soon, and then heading home. You could tell everyone was nervous about this but they all tried to cheer each other up again. They wanted her to feel welcome, no matter what their preconceived notions about her were. So now all that was left to do was wait.

* * *

ps...kay guys i really hate to do this, but could i get some reviews? i don't care really if i get them or not but it'd be **really** nice to find out your guys' thoughts on my story...


	7. Chapter 6: Minor SetbackAlready?

A/N: okay so here we are, a week later...here's chapter 6...chapter 7's written, chapter 8 is almost half way done...which means chapter 7 is that much closer to coming out...however...i have to work the next 3 nights after tonight, so it may not be until later this week, or even until next monday, but hey...posting once a week is better than it was for the first few chapters right? lol...

sorry if the story seems to be moving slowly, but I think it's moving at the pace it needs to go....Bella's not gonna magically get over all her problems and her and Edward fall in love right away, yeah things may happen at a different pace than what normal life dictates, but....it's my story, lol so it goes at the pace I write it...and I write what comes to me...so if it's not moving fast enough, blame my brain...or Edward and Bella for not getting their story straight faster lol.

here ya go

:) KT

also-**_I do not own Twilight!!!_** Stephenie Meyer has the joys of claiming that...

* * *

Chapter 6: Minor Setback...Already?...

All of a sudden the phone rang, and Edward, being the closest to the phone, jumped up to answer it. "Hello?" he answered.

"Edward, oh God...Edward...we're going to be a bit getting home. Actually, if you could ask you mother to meet me at my office at the hospital...that would be fantastic."

Edward tried to ask his father what happened, what's going on, but he was interrupted by his father's frantic voice, "Edward, son, I love you dearly, but I do not have the time to explain this! I need your mother to meet me there, I'll explain everything to her and she will call you as soon as she can. Do you understand son? I'm so sorry for being so harsh, but I have to go. I love you guys, and I will talk to you soon."

Edward hung up the phone and raced to the kitchen where his mom was busy cleaning and reading through a cook book, trying to figure out what to make for their first dinner with the new addition to their family. "Mom?" he asked tenatively, not knowing how she was going to react to his father's request.

"Yes dear? Are you hungry or something?"

"No mom. um...dad called, something happened and hew ants you to meet him at his office at the hospital, he didn't have time to explain anything to me. He sounded...very worried, Mom."

His mother laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and said, "I'll go and find out what's going on and will let you know as soon as I can," she kissed his cheek, as she couldn't reach the top of his head with him standing straight up like he was. Then she was gone, and Edward was left to wonder what had happened to freak his dad out like that, and he also had to explain to his siblings the little he knew about why his mother ran out like a bat out of hell and where she was going.

He did the only thing he knew would calm him, somewhat...he went to the piano and started playing. He started off playing his mother's song, but soon found himself playing his work in progress. This time was different, though, certain bits of it were darker. It started off light and joyful, but then dipped into something deep, almost sinister. What this change in the song meant, he didn't know, but he had a feeling it all revolved around this girl, and what he knew about her. She was the one to first inspire it and if she truly had gone through something as tragic as a kidnapping, torture, and losing her father...it could very well be explained as that dark time in her life.

Edward quickly pulled out one of his composition notebooks to quire down the changes that had just come to him, hoping to remember it all and play it again a few times later with the changes in place to see if he wanted to keep them. Part of him knew he would, because all of it made sense to him-fitting in with what he knew, or what he thought he knew about her at least.

Rosalie came in and sat next to him, somewhat surprising him, as they had never been too close. "Do you think something happened to her at the airport Edward?" she asked nervously, possibly remembering her own experiences of coming back to Forks after her trauma in New York, "people can be vicious about trying to get information for the next big story...obviously she has a past...I just hope they didn't attack her or something just to get a new story."

Edward patted her back awkwardly, hoping she wouldn't cry, not knowing what to do if she did, "Rose, I wish I knew, but we don't know much beyond she's had one hell of a life and we're going to need to be as supportive, loving...and I think constant, or consistent as possible with her so she can trust us and hopefully all of us combined can then help her heal."

Rosalie nodded, and then jumped as the phone rang next to them. Edward quickly answered it, "hello?"

"Oh Edward, I'm glad it was you that picked up, you can continue explaining things to your siblings," it was his mom, clearly, "apparently someone leaked that Isabella Swan, infamous daughter of the murdered chief of police," she said this phrase a bit spiteful, considerably upset about the fact that it was just a label to all the reporters, not a person they were attacking, "was coming home to Forks on a private jet today. All our sources, and speculation point to the social worker who found and contacted your dad. She'll be brought up on charges for breach of contract, for telling people about the plans for Bella," his mother sighed at this, and Edward knew the worst was still to come, "honey...they swarmed your father and Bella the moment they stepped off the plane..."

It seemed like she was having problems saying what happened so Edward decided to try to help her along, "and she can't handle crowds well, right? So what happened? Did she have a panic attack?"

His mother sighed heavily, making Edward believe it was that, only much much worse, "yes, in a sense she had a panic attack...combined with a flashback at the same time it seems. She was trying to get away from the reporters, or as she saw them, her attackers, any way possible and wound up tripping over a reporter's bag, and falling onto some broken glass on the road. As soon as she smelt the blood it got worse-the flashback and panic attack I mean...your father had to sedate her and rush her into the car that was waiting for them. He kind of got banged up from her fighting to get away and the reporters not backing off, but he's fine now."

For a second Edward couldn't respond as he processed all of this, and then he let out a sigh, "so why did dad need you?"

"He wanted me here to be a source of comfort for her, to hold her if she'd let me and just be a motherly presence...I guess he knew what he was talking about because when she woke up, I went in to talk with her and wound up holding her while she cried everything else. Granted I had to convince her I was a friend and cared about her, of course, but that was easy-just telling her about my past with her....and her father," she got a bit choked up before continuing, "she clung to me after that though, and fell asleep in my arms because she cried so hard...so we're going to be here for a while, until she wakes up at the very least, because we think it'd be a very bad idea to move her while she's asleep, and have her wake up in a strange place...that'd trigger way too many flashbacks for the poor girl. So you guys can order some pizza tonight or something for dinner, because we won't be home until probably tomorrow, or the day after."

"Oh...well okay Mom, I'll pass that on to everyone. Please be safe, the three of you. Do you think we could come there tomorrow, meet her on neutral grounds/ Maybe that'd help her feel more comfortable because she won't have to stay there?..."

"Edward, that's a great idea! I'll have to talk to your father later, though, maybe we'll only have one or two of you come at a time...we'll see. thanks Edward, tell everyone we love them and we'll call later."

"Okay Mom, love you too. Bye." Edward hung up and hung his head in his hands.

Rosalie looked at him, worried, and as everyone else came in to find out what the phone call was about she asked, "is everyone ok?"

Edward chuckle humorlessly, "'ok' is a relative word, but yes I suppose everyone is. Bella had a panic attack and flashback no thanks to a swarm of reporters who heard who she was, and when she was finally coming home, back to where all her problems started." Edward carried on to tell them everything his mom had said, along with his suspicions, as he knew they all would keep it quiet and they'd appreciate the insight into the situation.

Alice looked thoughtful before she said, "your theory makes sense Edward, also explains the changes in your unfinished piece that you think she may have inspired, new inspiration may be taken as a few new notes to add to the piece, enhancing it and our understanding..." she sighed, clearly upset by the somber mood everyone had fallen into after the phone call, "let's order food, and watch a comedy or something. If any of us are going to meet her tomorrow, this horrible mood won't help her at all..." and with that she turned and danced out of the room as she always does.

Everyone slowly followed, settling in for movies and food, but Edward couldn't help but wonder if this "minor" (all relative to what you view as major and minor when you consider Bella's horrible past) setback so early into her life here was a sign of things to come or not. Edward sure hoped not, he hoped they all could take this as the motivation they need to step up and help her recover a bit from all that's happened. On the bright side, her response to Esme and allowing her close to her like that was a very good sign. But really Edward had no clue what would happen, he could only hope.


	8. Chapter 7: Finally Meeting

A/N: alrighty...and another chapter for you all! starting to get better...ish...I'm no pro on people recovering from traumatic experiences, but i do know it's different for everyone, any signs of Bella "getting better" are that, but she's not gonna be over everything easily...next chapter I'm gonna give a glimpse into what Bella's thinking, and part of her recovery has to be her decision to get past everything....

Also-**_I do not own Twilight!!!_** Stephenie Meyer has the joys of claiming that, not me...

* * *

Chapter 7: Finally Meeting

Edward could hardly contain his excitement, sure he was heading to a hospital, not the greatest of places to be, but really it'd be worth it-he knew. He had been woken up by a phone call from his father, asking for him, and only him, to come to the hospital, along with coffee and a change of clothes for both of his parents. Of course this meant he'd finally be able to meet the girl, Bella. His father had said she was a little bruised and had some cuts that needed stitches, but overall she was okay, but she still hadn't woken up. Apparently, after her panic attack and crying it out on Esme's shoulder, her body locked down, to protect herself and her mind. Since then, she hadn't woken up, but Carlisle wasn't worried so no one else was. Edward's father thought it'd be best for him to be there when she woke up, with Esme and Carlisle. He thought she may be more receptive to a new person when she first woke up, and Edward had the most time available to help her get used to life with the Cullens, so it made him the most logical candidate to help her out.

He couldn't quite say why he was so excited to meet the girl, but perhaps it was because he finally wouldn't be alone. He wanted a friend. As lame as that sounds, he didn't want to be so lonely anymore. Sure he was friends with the others and their significant others, each in their own way, but he didn't have someone he was closest to because of their odd numbers. Sure he was best friends with Jasper, and Alice in her own way, but they were so in love, and Rosalie and Emmett were too, that even when they hung out just guys or as a group, they weren't fully there. He wanted someone that would be, maybe part of him thought, or hoped, that she'd be able to become the best friend he wanted.

He pulled into the parking lot and parked in the staff lot, everyone on staff at the hospital knew the Cullen kids came to visit often, and no one really cared if they parked in the staff lot. Another benefit of being related to the chief of staff, no one really asked questions, and he was able to walk right in through the doors, coffee in hand, to his father's office, where he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" he heard his father call from inside, so he turned the handle and walked in. His father was sitting behind his desk, looking worn out and stressed, more so than before he had left to pick up Bella. His mother looked exhausted as well. He silently handed both of his parents their coffee and they both thanked him in return, both taking a giant drink and then sighing in contentment.

"So how was your night? How's she doing?" Edward asked, wary of another setback happening.

His father sighed before speaking, "she woke up briefly last night and almost went into another panic attack because she didn't know where she was and...with her past it was totally understandable. Luckily your mother was there and was able to calm her."

At this he smiled at Esme, who spoke up, "it was a very surprising thing, she started crying and I was rubbing her back to comfort her and she actually curled up closer to me, eventually let me hold her even. She cried herself to sleep. Hasn't woken up since then, but I have a feeling she's been bottling up tears for a while. Her life with her mother wasn't the greatest and I think she's afraid to show when she's upset, it's a form of weakness to her and not showing weakness is a major self defense mechanism," she sighed thinking about it, "it was heartbreaking hearing her sobbing like that, but I feel it's a step in the right direction, if she can let that out a bit more often, maybe with some help she can finally start healing." She looked up at Edward, who was taking this all in and already starting to try to come up with ways to support her and help her. "You can meet her, but I have to be there with you, Edward, she wouldn't be able to handle a strange guy suddenly there in her room."

"No mom! I totally understand that. In fact, I'd feel better with you there, too, I don't want to do anything to hurt her or scare her...I....I want her to trust me too."

"Edward, son, I love your heart and I truly believe if anyone can help her it's you," his father said.

Esme chimed in, "your dad's right, Edward. Not only because of your heart, but your music too. Last night what made her finally fall asleep was that I started humming my song, the one you wrote for me. It seemed to relax and pacify her more than her tears or even me holding her did." Edward thought about this could mean for how he could help her. There was a piano in the attic in the room next to her, maybe he could teach her to play, it was one of the best forms of stress release for him, maybe it could help her too.

He didn't have much time to continue contemplating this though, because his parents were standing up, "did you want to come with me and wait for her to wake up?" his mother asked.

"Yes, of course," he answered, ready to meet her, he actually had been ready to meet her since they had announced she was coming to live with them...perhaps even since he had seen her in the hospital all those years ago.

He followed his parents through the halls towards one of the room's that was for only one person, and they stopped and quietly opened the door to one at the end of the hall, oddly reminding him of the last time he saw this girl. His father looked at him as if he knew what Edward was thinking, the sadness in his eyes said that he was reminded of that night as well, and all the loss that had happened that night.

There, laying in the hospital bed, curled in on herself, as best as she could be with the iv in her arm. She was clutching the same blue and yellow Forks police jacket, as if it were her life time, just like last time he saw her. Her brown hair was longer and wavier, but it was clearly the same hair. She was petite, and from what Edward could tell, she was at least a head shorter than him, but with her curled up it was hard to tell. His father quietly checked her vitals as his mother went to sit in the chair next to the bed, softly stroking the hair out of Bella's heart-shaped face, pulling back as Bella started stirring. Edward came up behind his mother and sat next to her, watching the beautiful chocolate eyes flutter open. Bella made eye contact with him first as soon as her eyes had opened all the way and focused. He felt his heart stutter, because, despite the haunted and scared look in her eyes, they were captivating and what he could see of her face, she was breathtakingly beautiful.

She slowly sat up, still looking at Edward out of the corner of her eyes as she looked around and saw Esme there. Surprising all of them, she reached out and grabbed Esme's hand that was still on the bed next to her. She looked at Edward again, then quickly looked back and forth between him and Esme, as if asking who he was. Edward wanted to introduce himself, but he wondered if it would startle her, so he let his mom do it for him, "Bella, this is my son Edward, remember I told you about him yesterday? He's the one that's your age and plays the piano?..." Bella slowly nodded, acknowledging remembering him being talked about.

As she looked at him again, he found himself speaking suddenly, but more softly than he thought he ever had before, "I came because I wanted to meet you, maybe be your friend, or at least get to know you if that's okay with you." Bella looked at him almost speculatively, as if she was wondering where his motives may lie, or just wondering who he was, so he continued, "I thought you may need a friend, getting used to living here and out of all of us in the family I found I have the most free time and thought...maybe you'd like some of the things I do, like piano...or something....I just want to help, really." Surprising everyone, Bella reached out and gently touched his hand to stop his rant, almost reassure him that she believed him. She quickly pulled away, but her point had been made, and he had felt one of the most curious sparks where their skin had made contact. He looked up at her and she was staring curiously at her hand, and he knew she had felt it too.

"Bella, I'm going to go do my rounds now, but I'll check back in with you soon. Will you be okay here with Esme and Edward?" Carlisle asked.

She nodded slowly, looking between the three of them, almost smiling softly at them. Carlisle smiled at them and left the room, closing the door softly. Edward found he was having a hard time slowing his heart down and getting rid of the grin he knew was on his face. She was ok with him here! Maybe there was hope for a friendship in the future. He looked down at her and when she made eye contact, he hesitantly asked, "could I sit here at the end of your bed?" as he motioned at the small section at the end where there was no way he'd have contact with her, and thus making her uncomfortable.

She looked at him and then at Esme, motioning her forward and then whispered in her ear. Edward was a bit hurt she couldn't or wouldn't talk to him but he understood he'd have to be patient and maybe one day he could hear her voice, but he was glad that she at least felt comfortable enough talking to Esme. This was a bit more than he was expecting, along with Esme's next words, "she says it's okay for now, and she'll let us know when it gets uncomfortable for her."

Edward nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed, settling in to maybe learn a bit more about this surprising, and beautiful girl.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not gonna be one of the people to ask every time but...if you guys have thoughts, let me know...please no flames cuz I'm writing for fun not for a profit or anything so if you hate it, that's your opinion...**


	9. Chapter 8: A New Family's Love

A/N: Let me begin by apologizing profusely for not having this done in time...this is actually the 3rd time i'm going to be typing up this chapter....lots of complications getting to this point. however I think it would only be fair that I give you guys a bit of a warning-I have a lot of stress to deal with, there's a lot of crap that makes my emotions go hay-wire...a combination of anxiety and slight depression aren't really helpful when it comes to motivation...so sometimes I just get in these slumps and it's hard to do really anything...especially anything creative so I hit a wall. SORRY! i'll do my best to keep it from happening again, I swear!

As a treat, or a way of begging for forgiveness, who cares what you call it...I'm gonna type up chapter 9 right after I finish this!!! SO....you'll get two chapters in one day. Chapter 10 should come relatively soon, however I _may_ have to work sunday night, which I would normally use to work on the story...we'll see though!...10'll be out soon I'm sure-I'll do my best to have it at least.

Short explanation-chapter 8 and 9 run the same timeline, 8 is from BPOV and 9 is EPOV again...just wanted to give you guys a peek into Bella's scatterbrained mind...some important changes are happening so I think it's important to get this peek.

Without further ado-on with the chapter!

:) KT

Also-_**I do not own Twilight!!!!**_ Stephenie Meyer has the joys of claiming that, not me :/

* * *

Chapter 8: A new family's love

It was terrifying and exciting, all wrapped up into one gorgeous package of a greek god, sitting here in her hospital room, on her hospital bed. His gorgeous emerald green eyes sparkling down on her were captivating, his bronze hair looked like he constantly was running his hands through it, and she wanted-much to her surprise-to be the one to run her fingers through it; he was tall, and well-built, to the point that part of her wanted to see him take off his shirt, just to look to see if he had a six pack under there or not, and his arms were well formed as well-from what she could tell through his shirt anyways. But definitely the best part of him, besides his hair, was his eyes-those deep eyes that seemed to light up even more every time he smiled an amazing crooked grin at her.

This thought terrified her, and she didn't think her voice would be steady so she stayed silent as he and his mother talked about what had been going on at home since she left the day before to come meet Dr. Cullen here at the hospital when he brought Bella in. From the sounds of everything-their family loved to have fun but loved each other just as much, including the significant others--they seemed to have been welcomed into the family just as easy as if they truly were born from Esme. Bella wondered if she would fit in just as well, she hadn't had a place to fit in that well since....well since she left. She tried her best not to hope for it, because everything she's ever hoped for in the past has been taken away from her, who's to say this family wouldn't be as well...

As she sat and listened, Bella tried to figure out how exactly she got here. Not just here at the hospital, but here...being comfortable in Esme's arms...finally having a mother's touch again. The panic attack and subsequent injuries were not really all that surprising to her. However, waking up and seeing Esme there...in an unexpected place...Bella's reaction confused both her and Esme, apparently. Esme's presence was, in a word, comforting-it was the most comforting feeling Bella had felt in a very long time. A motherly compassion seemed to just roll off of her in waves, and Bella had almost instantly allowed herself to relax and be comforted by Esme's always open and welcoming arms.

Bella had asked Esme if she had held and cared for her before, because the embrace was vaguely familiar, as if it were from a distant memory, long forgotten. Without mentioning her father too much, with a glimmer of tears and love in her eyes, Esme said she had watched her before, when she was very little, even before Julie had left. Esme said that since Carlisle had been best friends with her father, they had felt like family and she had always loved Bella as one of her own. She had come over occasionally to watch Bella at their house whenever her father needed to go out for some reason. Apparently Esme and Carlisle kept pictures of her and her father, as a reminder of them, always keeping them in their hearts and minds, hoping, one day, to find Bella and bring her back to them, Bella's second set of parents. It was those thoughts Esme had shared that made Bella relax totally and open up her heart to Esme. There were no lies, no evasiveness in her eyes or her heartfelt words, unlike when Renee had talked to her, so Bella was convinced Esme was different. This didn't automatically mean she'd open up to the rest of the Cullens the same, Carlisle possibly because he seemed to radiate the same compassion as Esme, just in a fatherly way, and Bella _had_ always been a daddy's girl...

However, that wasn't the terrifying part..Edward was gorgeous, kind, funny, smart...he was incredible, and he was smiling an absolutely breathtaking smile at her-one she didn't feel she deserved; and on top of it, he wanted to be her friend. She didn't know what to think. Esme had reassured her how great and nice of a guy Edward was, and her trust in Esme and her words was the only reason Edward was here in the room with them. Bella felt comfortable around him...too comfortable she feared. She had almost talked to him already!! This sent up huge warning flags in her mind, and heart. She could handle letting Esme in, being comfortable...but here was a perfect greek god...someone way too good, pure, kind...her and her past and emotional baggage would only weigh him down, ruin him and his goodness, hold him back from spreading his wings like the angel she knew he was. But he couldn't be **her** angel, hers had abandoned her all those years ago-how else could you explain a madman taking her, leading to her loving father's death?!

At this thought, her heart sped up, memories threatening to surface, and the tears coming up at twice the rate she could choke them back. Of course, the heart monitor picked up the changes, and Esme was quickly there holding her, pulling her close. Before she ducked her head to curl up and hide her face and tears, she made eye contact with Edward. She could see his confusion, and it seemed almost like there was pain behind the worry that appeared as soon as he registered her tears. She hid her face immediately, not wanting to cause this angel any pain.

Esme whispered quietly in her ear, "honey, it's ok, just breathe. Let out your tears, your safe."

Bella couldn't help the whimper that came out and she softly cried, "you are too good to me...but I need to be selfish, I miss my dad **so **much!"

Esme ran her hand soothingly through Bella's hair, "I know, dear, Carlisle and I miss him too. But we can help you remember him, we promise to do our best to love you and show you that as much as your dad did,** does **Bella, he's still here in our hearts, he's holding you too."

She continued to make soothing noises as Bella just cried, hoping (in the back of her mind) that Edward had left so he wouldn't have to see this. As soon as she thought that though, she felt another hand run up her back to wrap around her, definitely not Esme's hand, because this had was larger, a male's. She froze instantly, before she heard Esme's voice calling over the waves of panic about to consume her. "It's just Carlisle, Bella, breathe, it's Carlisle." At her words, Bella relaxed, turning to wrap her arms around him and to bury her face in his chest, needing to be held by her new father figure, needing to feel the fatherly compassion coming from him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and rocked them back and forth slowly, Esme still there comforting, soothing her.

She vaguely heard another voice, clearly Edward's velvety voice, asking what he should do. Carlisle and Esme probably didn't know what else to do, as they said nothing. Bella whimpered, gathered all the strength she had left in her to do something that she didn't think she'd be doing so soon-she spoke as loudly as she could through her tears, "Edward...please...my dad's jacket...please" she begged, needing the reminder of her father's love and protection. Suddenly there was another hand on her shoulder, and somehow she instinctively knew it was Edward, his touch sending what felt like soft electric tingles across her back.

Carlisle and Esme held her until her shaking subsided, and she started to drift off to sleep...her thoughts focused on how loved she felt, for the first time since that fateful night all those years ago, when she lost her father. Esme's motherly love warmed her from the inside out, and Carlisle was a reassuring strength that only a father could give, but it was Edward that took the warmth from the two of them and started a fire with it. Edward's hand continued to rub comforting circles on her back, his tingly electric touch sparked something in her, something she hadn't felt in a long time. Hope. An intense burning in her-hope for recovery, hope for a future, and hope for finding love in this new family. From Carlisle, Esme and Edward's touch, she already felt accepted and loved. Enough to motivate her to take the first steps towards healing, so, just before she fell asleep, she whispered, "Carlisle, I want to get better..." and by the way their arms tightened around her, she knew the three of them had heard, and she fell into a peaceful sleep, knowing they'd help her every step of the way.


	10. Chapter 9: Showing the Family's Love

A/N: and as promised, here's the next chapter. I was just thinking though-do you guys have anything you want to see happen with the characters? things they can do to help welcome Bella home, make her feel welcome? something Edward can do for Bella down the road when they finally go on a date? the perfect first date for the two of them?...I welcome your guys' thoughts and inputs, no guarantee to use everything ;) but any input and thoughts help! :D

:) KT

Also-_**I do not own Twilight!!!**_Stephenie Meyer has the joys of claiming that, not me :/

* * *

Chapter 9: Showing the Family's Love

Edward could barely think straight around her. Bella's gorgeous chocolate brown eyes held such depth, almost as if he could see straight into her soul. What he saw there gave him a certain rush he couldn't quite explain-which was abnormal for him, he who seemed to always speak so eloquently, almost as if he were from an earlier time when slang was unheard of. Esme had always joked and called him an old soul, and that's what Edward saw when he looked into Bella's eyes. '_If only they sparkled_' he thought, '_they would brighten up her face so much more...hell! they'd even brighten up this whole damn dreary town!_' he chuckled to himself.

He could tell she was observing him, so he fought with himself to not stare back, instead throwing himself into conversation with Esme. "Please tell me Emmett didn't destroy the house on some crazy sugar high last night," she said with a laugh.

Edward joined in laughing, remembering the one time that **did** happen, and he had to reassure her (because it had been _bad_), "no, not this time, mom, rest assured. Alice took command, as usual, and ordered pizza, she got Em his own, providing he 'maintained a sense of dignity for once' as Alice said."

Esme chuckled, "she would...did he promise?"

At the memory of it, Edward laughed harder, "oh yeah...he promised...but proceeded to get one of her shirts without her realizing at first, fashion himself a bib out of it, and eat the pizza as messily as he could. When she scolded him for making a mess, he only stuck his tongue out at her, mushy, half-chewed pizza and all. When he finished he wiped his face off with the shirt before throwing it on the ground towards her, and then proceeded to throw a mock-tantrum because he was 'still hungry' as he said. Alice got so fed up, she wound up yanking Jazz up to pull him away, finally seeing the shirt and screamed at Em for 10 minutes straight about it. Then she pulled a very scared looking Jazz away as she stomped off. HAH! The poor guy even mouthed 'help me!' at me as she dragged him up the stairs."

At this point Esme was laughing hard as well, clearly fully able to picture it along with him. As Esme spoke, Edward saw Bella blush slightly, and squeeze Esme's hand, almost unconsciously, for reassurance presumably. Esme squeezed back, but continued talking to Edward, "so you got left with the child and Rosalie?"

"Actually, as soon as Alice was in her room, he got up, cleaned up after all of us, and the three of us watched Nightmare on Elm Street," Edward shook his head at this, "Rosalie and I agree, we will never understand his fascination with that movie, it's so fake."

Esme shook her head, "he made Alice and I watch it once, and let me tell you, Alice was afraid to sleep without someone watching her for a bit."

"Yeah...she came down towards the end of the movie, screamed, and ran back upstairs, turning on all the lights as she went," Edward said, chuckling softly at his insane pixie of a sister.

Before he could continue, however, Bella's heart monitor started beeping faster. Esme quickly pulled Bella close, but not before Edward saw the tears pouring down her beautiful face. He made eye contact with her then, too, seeing fear and pain in her eyes, and they were somewhat distant, as if she were remembering a rather painful memory, or perhaps thinking of her father. Bella hid her face quickly from him, almost like she didn't want him to see her like that.

Esme continued to hold her, whispering quietly to her. Edward couldn't hear what his mom was saying, but he was jealous, for some reason, of his mother hoding this gorgeous girl, he wanted to run his hand through Bella's hair, he wanted to comfort her. Just as he heard a knock on the door, he heard Esme whisper, "I know, dear, Carlisle and I miss him, too," as he walked to the door to quietly open it for his father. His dad immediately walked over to the bed to sit next to the girls and wrap his arm around Bella.

Edward observed the showing of love coming from his parents, his father holding Bella and his mother close. The way Bella was clinging to Carlisle combined with his mother's words about "missing him," Edward could only assume Bella was missing her father. Being back in Forks where she had lived with him and loved him & had been loved by him, also where he was taken from her for forever, in the same hospital even where she last saw him....there was no way this could be easy for her.

He wanted to help her somehow, so he asked what he could do. He barely heard her through her whimper, but her voice came through none-the-less, "Edward...please...my dad's jacket...please." He should've thought of that after seeing her cling to it before. As he walked over to her, her voice saying his name echoed in his head, and surprisingly enough he had to fight down an erection as his imagination took it one step further and began to play it in his head, only as in a breathy moan instead of breathy whimper. '_Stupid male hormones_' he scolded himself. The girl was gorgeous, yes, but he instinctively knew she wouldn't jump into a relationship like that, let alone into a bed.

Bella's sobbing stopped and her heartbeat steadied out, as did her breathing. As he softly began rubbing circles on her back, he thought, '_ah good, she's finally falling asleep._'

As he watched her fall asleep in Carlisle's arms, he continued rubbing circles on her back, finally evaluating what exactly he was doing. He could feel strange electric tingles shooting up his arm from where he was touching her. It sparked something he hadn't felt (in this way at least) ever. Hope, hope for a future with her, for finding love with this gorgeous girl sitting in front of him. He felt this tug, a pull to her-to care for her and protect her, and he wanted her close to him, always. That's why her next words made him grin like a fool. Faintly but relatively clearly she whispered, "Carlisle...I want to get better," and the three Cullens pulled her closer, to show, unspokenly, that they'd be there for her, to help her every step of the way. The grin on his face only got larger when he observed how beautiful she was when she was finally peaceful, and he vowed right there to help her every way he can, and to always keep her close and safe.


	11. Chapter 10: Getting ready for a Visit

A/N: Okay guys...sorry this took so long to come out with this chapter, but the day after I posted the last 2...my brother finally got to start in his game (he's a QB at a Division 3 school)....he was doing amazing (granted they were still losing but their team isn't the greatest this year)...and then he got hurt, so we spent all day saturday after that in the hospital, and then sunday was just as long getting him back to school and settled in...and then...yeah...long story short it's been a long week and this is really the first chance I've gotten to sit down and type this up...chapter 11's half way done and I'm hoping to post it tomorrow or wednesday maybe...

again, reviews/comments/suggestions are welcome

:) KT

also-_**I do not own Twilight!!!!**_ Stephenie Meyer has the joys of claiming that, not me...

on with the chapter--

* * *

Chapter 10: Getting Ready for a Visit from the Family

Bella had fallen asleep, finally having exhausted herself from all the crying. However, when she had fallen asleep, she had somehow managed to trap both Edward and Esme on the bed with her. Both of them had tried moving, either themselves or her so at least Edward could move-they didn't want to startle her when she did wake up, with him being there, as they still weren't sure how Bella felt about Edward. From where she was leaning on him, Edward could still feel the constant tingling he'd come to associate with Bella and he found very relaxing. '_Maybe it'll relax or reassure her when she wakes up so she won't panic_,' Edward thought, hopefully, before finally admitting defeat-they wouldn't be able to move, any of them.

"Looks like we're stuck," Esme said, laughing slightly.

"Yeah, but she looks so peaceful," Carlisle said, "from the little I've been able to observe and from the tiny bit she's told me, she hasn't really been peaceful in a while, so this is a good sign."

At his dad's thoughtful look, Edward asked a question he'd been wondering since she whispered those fateful words, trying to not sound too hopeful, and failing to hold in the barrage of questions that bubbled forth, "Dad, do you think she meant it? That she wants to get better? Does that mean she feels comfortable with us? What about me? I thought-"

"Woah!! Slow down there Edward!" his dad interrupted, laughing quietly, "one question at a time! I think one thing most important to you may be-yes I think she's comfortable with you," at his father's implication of Edward's possible slightly rather large crush on her, Edward blushed and his father winked, "she wouldn't have broken down like that, or talked at all, with you here if she wasn't. The same goes for your mother and I. I think Bella feels like we're parental figures to her already, and this helps dispell her anxiety. Why she feels safe with you, I'm not exactly sure, but take it as a blessing, because that means she'll open up to you a lot easier than anyone else, besides your mom and I of course. Now as for what she said, I'm not sure if she really meant it, or if she meant it the way we took it, but I feel that every time Bella's spoken, it's taken a great amount of effort, and even trust, so I doubt she'd say it if she didn't actually mean it."

Esme laughed slightly, "Edward, your heart is amazing that you care so much."

Edward blushed slightly again, "I just...no one deserves to go through all that she has, especially someone as..." Edward stopped himself, his blush only increasing.

Esme grinned, "Edward? Do you already have a crush on our brown-haired beauty here?" At Edward's timid nod, she continued, "that's great Edward! Truly. She has an amazing heart and is smart and talented, so much like you. Just...be careful, I don't want to see either of you hurt. She's so fragile it's easy to happen...for both of you...and it may take a while for her to open up like that to you..."

"Mom," Edward stopped her, "it's a crush. Yes, I'd love for more, but all I care about right now is having a friendship with her and helping her however I can. If something eventually comes from that, I'll be over the moon with joy, because of it, but I know it can't be rushed. She **is** too fragile, precious, for any rushing to be good for her."

His father and mother looked at him, their pride in his maturity and love for him shining clearly in their eyes. Edward shifted his gaze back to said brown-haired beauty, and sighed. She looked so peaceful, he wondered how long that would last for her, for them. No longer than five seconds passed after he finished that thought, his mom's cell phone rang, startling the three of them and, it seemed, woke up Bella. As Carlisle pulled her close, whispering in her ear, reassuring her where she was and that she was safe, Esme moved to the window to answer the call.

Edward was still watching Bella, so when she looked up at him, he was able to catch her eye and smile at her. To his shock, she smiled back, and it wasn't a full smile, but it lit up her face none-the-less, and as she mouthed 'thank you,' he felt a warm, slight pressure on his hand. He quickly looked down to see her hand on his. He looked back up at her, and flipped his hand over to slightly squeeze her hand, smiling brighter at her. She squeezed his hand back and smiled just a bit more, her eyes slightly sparkling.

Their moment was interrupted by Esme coming back to sit next to the bed. Bella turned her head to focus on her, and Edward sadly did as well, however he felt his heart flutter lightly when he realized she was still holding his hand, and he was loathe to let go before she did, so he held on-although lightly enough that she could still let go if she wanted, but strong enough that it was still there to reassure her. As Esme started talking, he gave a small squeeze to show her his support. "That was Alice, they want to come by for a bit to say hi, if that's okay. She said they're even going to bring food, 'real food, not hospital crap' as she called it." Esme winked at Bella, who looked like she was laughing, silently yet also slightly nervously.

"She's got a point, I always have to bring my own food when I work," Carlisle pointed out, trying to ease away Bella's nerves.

"You bring the food I make you, oh lazy husband of mine," Esme pointed out, laughing, and this seemingly broke the tension away from Bella's expression, only her still tight grip on Edward's hand told him she was nervous. He squeezed her hand back, smiling at her, reassuring her in subtle (or so he thought) ways. Esme seemed to either notice this, or know through some innate mother's intuition, and spoke again to reassure her, "they'll only stay as long as you're comfortable, Bella, they just want to meet you."

Bella looked at Edward, the trust in her eyes made his heart flutter again. He leaned close to mock-whisper to her, trying to cheer her up, "don't worry, we'll keep you safe from them. Besides, as soon as Emmett has food, he's a content, docile teddy bear. Alice will want to be your best friend, but Jasper can calm her down relatively quickly. Rose will be perfect, because she knows what it's like...and if need be, I'll fight them all off with your IV stand." Finally a weak, but full smile graced her beautiful face, and she laughed silently.

Esme sensed Bella was ok with it now, and turned to Carlisle, "you mister, need to get back to work, but make sure you get to the front to let the kids in with the food in half an hour," Carlisle stood up and saluted her, gave Bella a kiss on the forehead, before leaning forward and giving Esme a short, loving kiss. As he left, Esme continued talking to Bella and Edward, "they ordered Chinese, and between all of you the probably picked at least one of everything so hopefully there'll be something you like."

Bella nodded, still smiling, but still holding a firm grip on Edward's hand. Suddenly she tugged gently, and as soon as she had his attention, indicated for him to sit next to her on the bed, which he did as quickly as possible, without jostling her too much (he hoped). She indicated for Esme to come closer, too, and when she had, Bella whispered, "will you two stay close? I'm still...not sure about talking, let alone being with them. Sorry if this hurts, but I'm surprised I trust even you guys...I doubt I can with them..."

Both nodded their understanding, but Edward spoke up, rubbing her hand with his thumb soothingly, "don't worry, we understand. We're _very_ glad you _do_ trust us, and we'll help you however we can."

Bella tilted her head to look into Edward's eyes, and, presumably, seeing the honesty there, she settled in next to him, whispering, "okay, thank you...both of you." Esme looked at the two sitting comfortably close, and winked at Edward, who grinned when he caught her eye. The three of them settled in to talk while they waited for the chaos that was the rest of the family to descend upon them.


	12. Chapter 11: Meeting the Family

A/N: kay here's chapter 11....one of my longest chapters yet :) I'm hoping now that the other characters are slowly getting involved they'll be around this length all the time...but who knows...I do have to be honest, though, I'm surprised I have this done....things are really crappy right now in my life and my writing is usually effected by that...with this chapter it wasn't....don't know about the next chapter though.

enjoy :) KT

also-_**I do not own Twilight!!! **_Stephenie Meyer has the joys of claiming that, not me...

* * *

Chapter 11: Meeting the Family

Edward stayed sitting close to Bella on her bed, their hands still grasped together, the two of them sharing headphones listening to Edward's iPod. They had talked for a little bit before Bella got too nervous about the upcoming meeting and had clammed up. So, Edward had pulled out his iPod and put on his favorite classical playlist and put it on shuffle, hoping it would help placate Bella somewhat. He had been very shocked, to say the least, to discover that Bella loved classical music, possibly as much as he did. Also, incredibly, the music _had_ calmed her down considerably, and she relaxed next to him, playing with his fingers. When he asked about it, she said it was because it relaxed her somehow, and she had swiftly changed the topic, saying how much she loved the piece that had just started and asking about it, as she had never heard it before.

'_Of course, she's never heard it before, it's one of mine..._' Edward thought, hoping Esme didn't ask which one it was, and embarrass him.

"What song is it Edward?" Esme asked, '_damn it, my luck sucks_' Edward thought as he turned the iPod to show her it was her song playing. Esme grinned, and Edward knew his last thought was so true, "that's my favorite, too, Bella...and...you want to know a secret?" She smirked at Edward as Bella nodded, "Edward wrote it."

Bella whipped her head around, her brown eyes wide, as if to ask '_seriously?!_' At Edward's timid nod and blush, she smiled and whispered, "it's beautiful, Edward, absolutely wonderful." He grinned at her, although inwardly cursing that damn slight blush that seemed to be common when Bella's involved.

When Bella noticed Esme's loving gaze on the two of them, she flushed bright red and hid her face in Edward's shoulder. He grinned, but rubbed soothing circles on her hand with his thumb. Bella seemed so content, despite her embarrassment, he could only wonder how long it'd last.

A knock on the door answered that, as Bella tensed immediately. Edward pulled her closer, whispering reassurances in her ear, and she hid slightly behind him, but calmed down slightly as she did. Esme got up and opened the door to let the others in, as soon as she saw Bella wouldn't panic, yet at least. However, Emmett bounded in the room in true Emmett style...scaring the living daylights out of poor Bella who hid even more behind Edward. "Emmett!!! Damn it!! Chill some!! Indoor voices remember?"

"Oh shit Eddie! Sorry Bella!" Emmett looked and sounded truly remorseful.

However Edward was glaring at him, "think first Emmy. and Don't. Call. Me. Eddie!"

"Chill Edward, chill" Jasper teased, ever the empath of the group.

Edward laughed at the stern look Esme was giving Emmett, and looked to Jasper, "I'm chill, you know how much I hate that f--reaking...nickname though!"

Alice laughed lightly, staying slightly back with everyone else, holding Jasper's hand, "Nice catch there Edward."

Edward winked at her and then noticed Rosalie who had been staying quiet, but was smiling softly at the two of them sitting on the bed. Edward figured she'd be the safest one to start off introducing Bella to so he turned slightly to Bella, motioning Rosalie slightly forward, "Bella?" she looked up at him, "let's start introducing you to people shall we?" Bella's timid nod encouraged him to continue, "this is Rosalie."

Rosalie stepped forward and softly smiled at Bella, "Hey Bella"

Bella looked up at Edward, and then looked into Rosalie's eyes, and as if sensing she was safe, stuck her hand out and smiled back. As the two shook hands, Alice stepped forward slightly. "Hey Bella, I'm Alice" surprisingly she was able to sound like she was an actual calm, sane person, instead of her normal hyper, pixie self. She too, after a moment, got a soft smile and a handshake.

Edward could tell though, by the tenseness in her back and the strength of her hold on his hand, that she was not comfortable enough to shake hands with the guys, let alone have them too close to her. He motioned for them to stay back before introducing them, "Bella, the loud, sometimes brainless oaf is Emmett, and the ever cool one is Jasper." As she waved at both of them, Jasper smiled reassuringly, while Emmett-again in true Emmett style-waved at her like a crazy person, a huge grin on his face to match.

Esme rolled in a couple of the portable tables and had Jasper and Emmett help lay out the spread of food they had brought in. Edward, meanwhile, had pulled Bella close and had an arm wrapped around her shoulder, rubbing soothing circles to help ease the tension, holding her hand with his other hand-as she had immediately grabbed for his other hand as soon as he had moved. He was whispering to her, as Rosalie and Alice smiled at her. Rosalie decided to be the one to speak up, hoping that her relaxing voice would help soothe Bella more than the others' would (besides Edward of course). "Bella we weren't sure what you wanted, but we all love everything here so why don't you go ahead and pick what you want first, and we'll all chose from there."

"Fight over everything else, you mean," said Alice as she threw a teasing glare at her boyfriend and older brother, who both made motions, as if to say 'hey, we can't help it!'

This had Bella smiling a bit as she looked up to Rosalie and pointed to the orange chicken. Everyone laughed, and at Bella's confused look, Edward explained, "orange chicken has always been my favorite as well, they always make fun of me for it because no one else likes it." Bella gave him this helpless look and motioned 'no' and then pointed to Edward. "Bella! No, if you want it, you can have it, I'm sure they have plenty for both of us, and even if they didn't I want you to have it!" Bella looked at him, and adorably raised one single eyebrow as if to call him on some supposed bluff. "Seriously, Bella, we just had Chinese approximately two nights ago...we have it all the time, I can live without orange chicken today, and from now on we know to have at least two orders for both of us." Edward made sure to grin at her to reassure her he was in no way whatsoever upset by her having the orange chicken and to help ease whatever tension had formed again by this incident. Edward wondered if it was because of Bella's past, maybe she felt like she was a burden or something. '_Mental note to self_' Edward thought '_talk with Bella about this later, if she'll let me_.'

Everyone grabbed their choices and settled in to eat. Esme decided to spark up conversation, apparently her, Rosalie and Edward were the only ones to realize Bella's tension with the awkward silence that had fallen. "So, Emmett, I hear you decided to torture your poor little sister again last night. At least you didn't subject her to an all nighter of Halo tournaments again."

Emmett burst out laughing and exclaimed, "hey!! that night was awesome!!! I'm NEVER gonna forget that night!"

Rosalie hit him upside the head for his loudness and Alice scoffed, "of course you won't, you turned it into full-contact gaming somehow and managed to break mom's favorite couch AND the TV somehow."

Jasper was laughing with everyone as well, "he got a bit too enthusiastic when throwing grenades remember?"

Edward laughed, rubbing Bella's back, hoping him getting involved and showing how relaxed this all was would help her, "yeah!! he chucked the XBox controller at the TV and it splintered and then fell down and shattered on the ground."

Emmett groaned and more timidly said, "still was f--reaking awesome! and **totally** worth it."

Bella tugged on Edward's hand and looked at him, her eyes clear as day asking 'how the hell did he turn a video game into a full-contact sport?' Rosalie saw the look too and asked Edward, "Edward mind me explaining the insanity that is the inner workings of your brother's mind?"

"Heck yeah Rosalie," Edward said, relieved slightly, "I try as much as I can to not think about how my brother's mind works..." Edward fake shuddered and smiled at Bella, who was finally smiling again. It was very apparent on her face she was glad that she had gotten to know Edward and he could figure out what it was she was trying to ask without her forcing herself to speak, even if it would only be her whispering to Edward.

Rosalie laughed before explaining, "Bella," Bella turned and looked at Rosalie, "Emmett may have the build and braun of a 30-year old body builder, but he has the mind and heart of a 5-year old...combined makes him one scary combination." Emmett tried exclaiming his indignation with that statement, but was very swiftly silenced with a look from his stern girlfriend, "I can reign him in sometimes, as well as his mother, but he's such a big goof-especially with his little siblings-that sometimes he just lets his inner kid take over and there's not much we can do except attempt to keep him away from anything too breakable."

Everyone was laughing at this point, and Bella was even smiling, Edward noted with some hidden satisfaction. Rosalie and Alice must've noticed as well and encouraged everyone to add to the tales of the insanity that is their family (significant others included in the 'family part). Stories from things as simple as the first time Alice tried to fill her car up with gas-spilled all over the side of the car, ruining Rosalie's previously perfect wax job; to things as crazy as the time Emmett and Jasper decided it would be funny to play baseball in a thunderstorm-wound up with the 5 of them lost in the woods, "narrowly escaping an evil grizzly bear" Emmett exclaimed. Of course it _really _had just been Emmett hiding behind a tree, jumping out and scaring the girls, who forced their 'boys' (as they were dubbed for a month after) to carry them the rest of the way home, and did not allow them to 'properly' apologize for a week. The girls had gotten their revenge, in turn, by going through all of their games-taking the discs and replacing them with the girliest games possible-just covering up the logos on the discs to make them look like the real games. Emmett, Jasper and even Edward hadn't been able to find the real games, so they retaliated and went through the girls' stuff and took their favorite pairs of shoes-one pair for each game. Considering there had been a lot of games taken, there were, needless to say, a lot of shoes taken. It was all evened out when both of the girls **needed** (emphasis on the _need_ part...) shoes that the guys had stolen, and they reluctantly returned the games in exchange for the return of their _precious_ shoes.

Bella had actually laughed out loud at various points in the stories, and it was clear to everyone that she was starting to feel comfortable with them. This warmed Edward and Esme's hearts more than they could ever express in words.

Carlisle had come in as they were telling the most recent story, and pointed out to them that Bella was starting to look tired, and suggested that everyone leave for the day. Bella looked at Edward questioningly, and he reassured her that they would all come back the next day. She seemed a little reluctant to let go of Edward's hand, however, but some quick thinking on Edward's part was able to help her relax. He pulled out his iPod and handed it to her, "here, feel free to look through everything-the playlist we were listening to is called 'my favorites'" Bella snickered at this, and he teasingly poked her in the side, "hey no laughing! no one said I had to be original with the names!" Bella stuck her tongue out at him, still laughing, her eyes sparkling more than they had since they had met her. "I'll be back as soon as I can tomorrow, I promise." Edward ran his hand through her hair a few times, staring into her beautiful eyes, making sure he memorized the sparkle and the look of pure content that had settled in her face and body, part of him was sure that she wouldn't look this way after another night alone in the hospital.

She smiled up at him and said quietly, as she was definitely getting sleepy, "thank you so much. Can you tell everyone else thanks too? It's....it's been a while since I've felt this happy and welcomed." Seeing her tears, he sat back down next to her, holding her hand and gently shushing her. He helped her get one earphone in and set the playlist to shuffle again, Esme's song starting first. He ran his fingers through her hair as she laid back and slowly started closing her eyes. He stayed with her, soothing her until he was sure she was sound asleep. He slowly, regretfully got up to leave.

"Edward that was the first time she's fallen asleep without the help of sedatives," his dad told him, amazed.

"I....I don't really know how I did that, I just did what I felt would help the most, I couldn't leave her when she was that upset," Edward said, hoping his parents weren't upset by it for whatever reason.

"Oh, Edward, no...we're so happy that you were able to help so much! Luckily there's that extra sound system we have, maybe we can set it up and you can help her find her favorites to put her to sleep every night once we bring her home. We'll come back first thing in the morning Edward, I promise, but now the three of us need sleep." Esme pointed out, and the three of them walked out of the hospital together, hoping they wouldn't need to come back there any bit sooner than the next morning, praying that Bella would be able to sleep through the night without problems. Something told them that that was just wishful thinking on their parts, and they were prepared for whatever would happen, and the aftermath of that.

(**I **_**was **_**just going to leave this here...*evilgrin*...but I'm really not that mean :D**)

Edward was content with the knowledge that Bella had at least one fun-filled day, and he was able to drift off to sleep finally with the same playlist Bella was listening to filtering through his speakers, and the picture of Bella's sparkling, content face filling his mind.

* * *

A/N: again...let me know what you guys think :) if you want...lol none of the things from the stories have actually happened to me...but I can see the Cullen gang doing things like that....and myself too :D lol I am a prankster, what can I say? *evilgrin*


	13. Chapter 12: Waiting and Wondering

A/N: i am SO sorry!!!!! :( i don't want to make a bunch of excuses to say why it took me so long to get this chapter updated-honestly i had all but maybe a quarter of it written within a week of my last update, but...december was finals...and stress...and worry over if i was going to graduate or not, so needless to say i was a tad distracted. Please forgive me!!...and hopefully leave me some reviews to let me know what you think of the story-also if you have any ideas of things you'd like to see happen, i'll definitely take them into consideration. i'll be spending a lot of time on the computer now that school's done, as i begin the (hopefully quick) job hunt, so i'm hoping to have a lot more time to write, and hopefully can get out updates **much** faster!

ok enough of my rambling...here's the next chapter

enjoy :) KT

also-_**I do not own Twilight!!! **_Stephenie Meyer has the joys of claiming that, not me...

* * *

Chapter 12: Waiting and Wondering

Edward woke up, again, from his restless sleep. He looked out his window, only to see that it was still raining so he couldn't figure out what time it was. He rolled over so he could see his alarm clock, _'fucking hell!! 5 am!!...great...'_ he groaned internally. There was no way he'd be able to go back to sleep now, he knew, especially after how restless he had been all night long, so he got up to get ready for the day.

Twenty minutes later, he was showered, dressed and much more awake and energized. Something about waking up at 5 am when he didn't have to just seemed so wrong, but it was manageable- especially after a nice, hot, relaxing shower, with fantastic water pressure beating out his tense muscles. Edward walked over to his bookshelf to find a few books. The little he had talked to Bella the day before, he had been able to discern that she liked reading, more than that! She was extremely passionate about reading, the classics specifically. Edward smirked internally _'guess that carries over to music, too...thankfully.' _ He was incredibly pleased that they had so much in common, it was a great way to build a quick connection between them, which would hopefully permit him to get close enough to help her healing begin, with assistance from Edward's family-or at least his parents. He quickly found two books he thought Bella would enjoy: Wuthering Heights-_'hey! She's a girl...it's possible she'll like it'_; Dracula-_'you've got to love this story! talk about classics...'_; and A Mid-Summer Night's Dream-_'classics=Shakespeare...right? I guess we'll find out!'_ He wasn't sure how Bella would react, or if she'd even enjoy those books, but he thought he may as well try.

Heading downstairs, almost an hour after waking up, he saw lights on and realized he wasn't the only one up. He walked into the kitchen to see his mom and dad going about their morning routine-his mom making breakfast as an extra pot of coffee brews and his dad sitting at the table, drinking possibly his second cup of coffee as he reads the morning newspaper. Carlisle looked over the paper to smile at Edward, acknowledging his presence silently. His mom came up to hug him, "good morning Edward! What's got you up so early? Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, mom, I'm fine. I just had a hard time staying asleep so I figured I would just get up."

"If you're sure," Esme said, sounding lightly concerned-forever the mother, "do you want anything special for breakfast?"

Edward smiled at her as he poured himself a mug of coffee, "no, mom, whatever you're making is just fine."

She smiled at him, "ham and cheese omelette it is then. So what are the books for?"

"Oh!...well, I thought Bella might like a few options for something to read. She mentioned she loved the classics, so I grabbed a few of my favorite classics to take."

Carlisle folded his paper and put it aside as Esme laid their plates on the table, "that's really nice of you, Edward. I'm sure she gets bored when no one is there with her."

Edward silently agreed, and the three of them fell into a comfortable silence as they each at their food and got lost in their thoughts. The only noise for a while was the occasional fork scraping a plate. Until Carlisle's beeper went off. He looked at it and very quickly got up, rushing to grab his supplies, coat and keys. "That's my code for Bella," he explained in a rush as Esme helped him grab all of his things, "I'll meet you two there, and explain everything once I see you. Hopefully everything will be fine by then." With a quick kiss to Esme and a nod at Edward, he was out the door.

"Mom, she'll be okay right?" Edward asked, hoping he didn't sound as panicked and worried as he felt, which in turn confused him.

"I don't know, Edward. I wish I did, but I don't. We'll head there soon enough for visiting hours at nine. I'm sure your father will have answers then."

* * *

Edward hated the idea of waiting, he was impatient and anxious, knowing his dad's panicky exit meant whatever happened was probably bad-at least bad enough that the nurses or whoever was on duty couldn't handle it without him. The longer Edward sat at his piano, playing his unfinished piece, the more his thoughts spiraled out, and his music spiraled out along with them-playing non-sensical notes and scales, combining together in a mixture of a physical manifestation of Edward's out of control thoughts, and a harsh tone indicating his frustration and confusion.

Esme's quiet voice and soothing touch brought him out of the hurricane that was made from his thoughts driving him slowly mad. "What's got you in such turmoil Edward?"

Edward turned to face her, making room on the piano bench next to him so she could sit and pull him close to soak up her motherly comfort. "I'm so confused mom. I don't get how my life can be turned around so quickly by some random stranger! It feels to me the way Alice describes how she felt about Jasper the moment she saw him, but I barely know Bella! Yet I've felt very protective and concerned since I first _heard_ she was coming."

"Sometimes, Edward, there's just one thing you're meant to do above all else, and as soon as we hear about it, or see it...whatever! We're drawn to it like a moth to a flame. Alice saved Jasper from his problems, she knew the instant she saw him what was going to happen-her place by his side. I think Emmett was like that with Rosalie as well, as you know-he was the only one able to touch her and he helped her heal. I was like that with your father, too, you know. I was dead set on my path of being the best independent woman I could be-intently focused on obtaining my degree so I could get started on my career as soon as possible. I had to take a science class for a general requirement, and I put it off until the last semester possible. We've told you guys we were assigned to be lab parters for that class-Chemistry...and boy was there chemistry!.." she trailed off giggling, and Edward laughed with her, shaking his head at her, "we were assigned to be partners before the class even began, and the chemistry started as soon as I read Carlisle's name. There was this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that I didn't understand, but somehow I felt worried about him, like something deep within me was calling out to care for him."

"Dad always said you saved him, before he fully knew he needed saving..." Edward was starting to fully understand the little things his parents would say that he never quite understood.

"and that's true. I wound up baking oatmeal raisin cookies before class, which was odd, because, then, I hated raisins, but I took them to class, kind of thinking about them as a peace offering-first impressions and all. I set eyes on him, and knew they were for him and the right thing to do. He looked so tired, and my entire being shifted to center almost entirely on him-I had a new purpose, to save him, keep him sane and alive. He has a tendency to overwork himself without realizing it. That day, he hadn't eaten in over 24 hours and was about to pass out-the cookies saved him..." she got a wistful, dreamy look in her eyes, "and the rest, as they say, is history."

Edward was shocked. He had never heard that full story before, but he was so glad Esme told him, "thanks for telling me that mom, that helps, knowing that I'm not going crazy...you went through this too..." he trailed off, thinking, "so maybe, I'm supposed to save her...No. Not maybe. I **am** supposed to save her, and she's saving me-she's giving me a purpose, something to focus on and live for...right?"

Esme chuckled, he looked like a little boy wanting approval for coloring a whole picture while staying within the lines. "That could be very true, Edward. Sounds like that's what's going on."

"Then that's what will happen," Edward said, finally confident, knowing he had control now, something that always was reassuring to him. He had a purpose, and knowing that cemented his frantic thoughts-focused on one thing: Bella, and saving her, protecting and healing her. Now all he had to do was wait to go to the hospital to see her.

* * *

After their talk, and a bit more waiting, Edward and Esme finally pulled into the hospital parking lot. Carlisle was waiting for them and lead them into his office. As soon as the door was closed, Edward's worry became too much, "is she okay dad?!"

Carlisle sighed, "now she's fine, well...maybe not fine, but better. She's sedated, though."

Esme looked at him worriedly, "you had to sedate her!?"

Carlisle nodded sadly, "she was having a panic attack, and a nightmare. She was thrashing so badly her IV ripped out, and she managed to hit her wrist hard enough on the rails of her bed to break it. We couldn't wake her up out of her nightmare right away, so she lost a bit of blood, too."

Edward had to sit down, he was so overwhelmed, "but she'll be fine, right, that won't be too bad for her? the blood loss I mean..."

Carlisle chuckled softly, "yes, Edward, she'll be fine. She'll be asleep for at least another hour, maybe two, but you can go sit in there and wait if you'd like."

Edward nodded his thanks and left, ready to go and wait for Bella to wake up.


	14. Chapter 13: Getting to Know You

A/N: Ahhhhhh!!! again, I really suck at this updating on time thing when my life is so out of whack...no school + no full time job=no set schedule=a very unorganized and distracted KT...not good :/ so...please forgive me!! _again_ for being so late on getting this out. I really am working on it still, just actually remembering to type it up while I'm on the computer all hours of the day is a totally different story. I swear I've sent out over a hundred copies (give or take a few) of my resume over the last two months...and have updated this story, what...once? yeah....sorry!

Enough of my ramblings...I'm gonna type this up and post it as fast as I can :) as always-if you have any ideas of what should happen with the characters, things they should do (future date ideas, anything really) that would be awesome! :D otherwise, let me know your thoughts. Please no flames though, I feel bad enough as is.

Enjoy :) KT

also-_**I do not own Twilight!!! **_Stephenie Meyer has the joys of claiming that, not me...

ps this chapter title gets the song "Getting to know you" from the King and I stuck in my head...lol

* * *

Chapter 13: Getting to Know You

Edward tried to not let his worry show as he walked towards Bella's room. He knocked on the door, hoping she was awake. When she softly called "come in," his heart went into overdrive and he quietly opened the door and walked in, hoping she wouldn't be able to hear his heart pounding like he could. She looked even more tired than she had the day before, but when they made eye contact and Edward smiled at her, she smiled gently back, and he immediately felt better. Sure, it wasn't a full smile, but it lit up her face none-the-less, and warmed his heart. Apparently, subconsciously, he had been worried she'd shut him out again after all that had happened that night.

"How are you? besides the obvious..." Edward asked, and tried to tease.

"I've been better, but I'm glad you're here," she responded, somewhat timidly.

Edward broke out in a huge grin, "I'm glad I'm here too! I brought some books for you."

She patted the space on the bed next to her and reached out for the books. As she read the titles, he watched her facial expressions. The Shakespeare choice, she smiled at, and told him she hadn't read it yet, but loved Shakespeare. Dracula yielded a peculiar reaction-she smiled, and then teared up. Edward slowly reached out to rub her back, and, to his great surprise, she leaned into the touch, closer to him.

"Was that a bad choice?" Edward asked.

Bella turned and tried to smile at him, "no, trust me, it's fantastic. I love this book."

"Then why?..." Edward broke off and wiped away a few stray tears from her face.

"It was my dad's favorite book, we read it together all the time..." she trailed off, obviously holding back tears as she got lost in memories of her father. Edward sat there while she reflected, rubbing her back until she calmed down. As he was waiting, hoping she _would_ come back to him, he wondered if there would be a way to use her dad's favorite things to get her to open up and heal. After a bit, she pulled herself together, much to Edward's relief, and leaned into Edward more, resting her head on his shoulder, "maybe...maybe we could read it together sometime, like I used to with my dad."

She sounded so scared that he would say no, he had to show her how sincere he was when he answered. So he gently pulled back and tapped her chin to get her to look up at him. As soon as he made eye contact, he smiled and told her, "I'd love to. To read it with you, _and_ hear more about your dad. To have become who you are today, with such a beautiful heart, he must have been amazing."

Bella looked down and flushed, from what, he didn't know. Slowly and quietly she said, "my heart's broken. _I'm_ broken. I don't see how you can say anything about me is beautiful. I'm so messed up-"

Edward couldn't take it anymore, so he put a finger over her lips to stop her, "Bella, please don't say that. Sure, you are and have been hurt and need to heal, but the times I've talked to you, I've seen such beauty. It's so easy to see for anyone who talks to you, it has to be there! You're beautiful on the outside too," she tried to interrupt him, but he kept his finger on her lips and smiled, "you **are**, you may not see it, but I do, and I'll do everything I possibly can to convince you." He told her everything with as much conviction as possible, keeping eye contact, hoping to get something, no matter how small, through to her.

When he took his finger off her lips, Bella asked, "Why? Why do you care? Why are you doing this? I'm nothing...no one. You deserve someone...someone beautiful, whole. Who's not afraid of basically everything, and has a house full of skeletons-let alone a closet. You shouldn't waste your time on or with me."

She looked so sincere, he knew that was truly how she saw herself and their situation, and he knew he had to somehow express his thoughts to make it clear to her, "Bella...I am _so _not good enough with words for this, because I have so many thoughts in my head to counteract everything you've said about yourself. Sadly, my music is the only thing I have to fully express myself, so when we get to my house I will play what I'm feeling for you. BUT!!! Look at me, please," he tapped her chin again, as she was trying to hide her face, "I am an outcast here in my family, I have never had a purpose, never felt like I fully fit in. Then you come along, and suddenly there's someone else for me to talk to, and by some miracle we have so many of the same interests, and we just click. There is no one I'd rather be spending my time with, Bella. Believe me, please! I care because I've gotten to see some of the real you and she is _amazing_ and I want to be there to help you pull through, to help that girl come out. I want to help you work through everything you've gone through and help you move on. Suddenly my life has meaning again, and you're it, you came here for me. I'm doing this because for once in my life I have someone, besides my parents, who will fully accept me for who I am-geekyness and all. You **are** beautiful, and whole. It's just, those skeletons you say you have in your house...they're blocking you in, and even if I have to somehow fight through all of them, I will get through to you, and no skeleton will stop me. I don't care how long it takes, just give me a chance please. Trust me-I want to spend time with you, so badly." Edward ran out of words, he felt like he had made a fool of himself, the words had just poured out without him planning on saying them, but they were all true and heart-felt.

Bella was still looking at him, tears silently pouring over her face, "thank you Edward. I'll try. I can't promise anything, but...for you...I'll try." She looked down at her lap, and smiled slightly when she saw _Dracula_, "will you read with me? Well, to me I guess since I can't hold the book," she said, laughing breathlessly for a second as she waved her new cast around.

"Of course! but first, let me sign that," Edward said, laughing, as he grabbed a pen and drew. It took him a bit, but when he was done, running down the length of her cast, from left to right, was his favorite strain from his song. The strain that made him think of hope and beauty, of Bella, more than any other piece in his song, "those are my words for you. I'll play that song for you when we get home, but that line makes me think of you."

Bella blushed and mumbled, "thank you" as he cracked open the book and began to read.

* * *

They read for a while, Edward changing his voice for each character, making Bella laugh with some ridiculous impersonations. Often, they would stop and talk about a certain section-each of their opinions on it, things they found interesting. Edward was loving it because the book opened Bella up so much to him, he was learning so many things about her, and even about her father-as she kept providing random tidbits of information about her father that matched up with some sections. It was very clear to Edward that her father was everything to her, even after all these years, and she revered him on a level that was rare for anyone to ever see from someone so young talking about a parental figure, as most kids in high school still had "huge" problems with their parents and weren't usually capable of showing this much reverence for an authority figure.

Edward was coming up with so many ideas of things he could do with Bella to keep her opening up, most of them were from things she used to do with her dad. He got to scheming so much that Bella noticed he was distracted. She tapped him on the nose, and laughed when he looked startled, "where did you go there? You spaced out for like five minutes!" she laughed lightly at the end, something Edward's heart raced at, and made him smile like no other. Sure it was a very weak laugh, and she was still very closed off, but she was starting to smile and laugh, and that was something.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about things you've been telling me about your dad," he explained, pulling her closer to him, loving that she would let him hold her like this, "I was thinking we could maybe do some of the things you guys used to do, you know-like read _Dracula_, a good way for me to learn more about him and you, and for you to remember him. Plus, seems like you've gone a while without being able to do some of these things and you deserve the chance to do them as much as you want."

Bella looked shocked at this, it probably was not expecting him to say at all, sure enough-"oh! Well...I actually haven't been able to do any of them, I didn't even have any books when I was with...." she swallowed heavily here, "when I was in Phoenix, I only got to go to the library every once and a while and read there, but it was different..."

Edward could tell she was drifting off in her thoughts and he wanted to keep at least part of her there with him, so he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. One of her hands ran along his arm to his hand and for a second he thought she was going to pull his arms off of her, so he loosed his hold a bit. To his surprise, she slipped her hand into his, lacing their fingers together, and she leaned back into him. The position they were in was a bit awkward so Edward said, "can you lean forward a bit so I can bring my other leg around your other side? That would be more comfortable for both of us." She did as he asked, and soon he was leaning against the headboard, Bella's back resting against his chest as she sat between his legs. "Do you want to just keep reading for now?" he asked cautiously, because he had no idea where she was in her thoughts and didn't want to startle her. Her nod was all the answer he got, but it was enough, so he started reading again.

He felt her body relax against him, and he looked down and saw she was asleep. He went to put the book down and move, but as soon as he stopped talking, Bella shifted again, and, at his movement, she whimpered. Edward took this as a sign that he should just stay where he was, so he pulled her close and kept reading.

* * *

It was over an hour later Edward's dad came in to see the scene-Edward still reading quietly in Bella's ear as she slept, peacefully, for the first time since she had been brought to the hospital, and probably for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

a/n: I know, bad place to end...maybe? but I had to cut it off somewhere. I'm working on the next chapter already, but I _do_ need to get some job hunting in today, so that may not last long...I'll do my very best to get the next chapter up within a week though, that I promise, but...we'll see.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!


End file.
